Touch LOVE
by Wolf88RED17
Summary: Summary: Cinta pertama.. awal cinta yang buruk, sangat buruk. Bahkan untuk kami jalani. Bisakah kami mengejar cinta pertama kami? atau mungkin mencari pengganti untuk mengisi hati kami? /ChanBaek/KaiSoo/EXO Member/GS/Rate M
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Caption : Touch LOVE**

 **Author : Wolf88RED17+**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin (Kai), and other**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, School life**

 **Rate : T+**

 **#Typo Bertebaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lama ingatan ini terpendam, jauh begitu dalam. Entah dari mana segelintir ingatan itu seperti berputar kembali dikepalaku. Terekam terlalu sempurna, dan tak melewatkan satu adeganpun.

Cinta pertama.. apa yang bisa anda simpulkan dengan cinta pertama? Terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan tapi terlalu menggelitik untuk dirasakan. Apakah itu yang disebut cinta pertama? Terdengar mengasikan, tapi mengasikan bukan deskripsi dari cinta kami.

Seperti cinta klasik pada umumnya, sulit untuk digapai. Terlalu jauh dan terlalu tinggi. Bisa dibilang cinta sepihak. Menyedihkan.. Apakah sahabat harus mengalami susah senang bersama. Tapi pepatah itu bukan berarti untuk kisah cinta, bukan?

Salah satu dari kami bahkan tak ada yang berjalan mulus. Yang satu mencoba untuk melupakan dan mencari penggantinya, walau peluang masih banyak untuk mengejarnya. Dan yang satu lagi sibuk bergonti ganti pasangan untuk pelampiasan, namun masih berharap walau terlalu kecil.

.

.

'Apakah kau mencintaiku?'

"Dialog macam apa itu? jelek sekali"

"Kau bilang apa?"

.

.

"Baek, aku tak bisa melupakannya." ucap yeoja bermata bulat.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk membuatmu amnesia karnanya. Ingat Kyung tampangku tak cocok untuk menjadi seorang kriminal. Hidupku masih terlalu panjang, dan aku tak ingin menghabiskan waktu indahku di penjara. Ohh NO."

"Bukan melupakan seperti itu, Baek. Ya ampun."

.

.

"Kenapa kau lagi Chan yang ada di pikiran ku. Ihh, menyebalkaaannnn!" yeoja berbibir tipis itu menjerit frustasi sambil menjabak rambutnya.

"Baek, bisa tolong bantu aku? Ini sangat- Ya Tuhaannn! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

.

.

.

"Aku membawa ini untukmu.." ucap seorang yeoja dengan rambut yang dikuncir satu dengan hiasan pita dibagian atasnya. Membawa dua botol minuman bersoda, dan menyerahkan ke namjachingunya.

"Wah kau beruntung Chanyeol-ah, mendapat yeoja sepertinya" semua orang yang ada komunitas itu memuji Chanyeol.

.

.

"Kyungsoo... sebenarnya, Kai menyukaimu" Kyungsoo terkejut dengan perkataan Eunji tadi.

.

.

'Kyungsoo sekarang kau bersama dengan siapa?' ucap namja tan di dalam hatinya.

.

.

"Baekhyun, sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu" namja itu merasakan dilema di dalam hatinya

.

.

"Bisakah kau melihat ku walau hanya sedetik. Ini terlalu menyakitkan! Kumohon.. hiks satu kali saja hiks.. hiks " air mata yang sengaja ditahan sejak tadi keluar begitu saja, membasahi pipi dan seragamnya. Badannyapun tertunduk bahkan lututnya menyentuh lantai dingin yang tertiup angin. Isakannya terlalu keras, ia tak perduli, tak mampu lagi memendam semuanya..

"Mengharapakan seorang yang tak peka. Hahh.. percuma." Pria itu hanya mampu menghela napas dengan wajah yang sulit artikan dan pergi dari balik tembok kanan pintu meninggalkan yeoja yang sedang menangis.

"Baek, kenapa harus seperti ini?" mata bulatnya menunjukkan kesedihan. Apa yang mampu ia perbuat, dia sendiri juga tak tau harus bagaimana. Ia hanya mampu terdiam dibalik tembok kiri pintu tanpa menyadari dia tak sendirian menyaksikan kejadian yang ada didepannya.

.

.

.

"Apakah itu ciuman pertamu?"

"Itu, ak- mphh.. mphh"

'Ini akan lebih menarik' senyum licik terselip diantara ciumannya.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 : Part 1

**Caption : Touch LOVE**

 **Author : Wolf88RED17+**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Kai**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **Kristal Jung**

 **and other**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, School life**

 **Rate : T+**

 **#Typo Bertebaran...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Touch LOVE Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek, jalannya cepetan nanti kita telat." seorang yeoja bermata bulat berujar kepada temannya.

"Ne... Kyung" yeoja bermata sipit itu hanya membalas dengan malasnya, ia benar benar tidak niat hari ini.

"Kau baik Baek, sepertinya ada masalah?" Kyungsoo merasa curiga kepada temannya itu.

"Aniyo, Kyung. Aku baik baik saja." Baekhyun pun membalasnya, walau suaranya masih terdengar sama seperti tadi.

"Ohh baiklah kalau memang baik baik saja. Kita lanjut jalannya.." mereka pun mempercepat langkanya ke sekolah.

Itulah mereka dua sahabat yang bernama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mereka bersahabat dari kecil. Dan mereka berdua mempunyai kesamaan yang sama. Tetapi mereka tak selalu terbuka tentang masalah percintaan di antara kedua sahabat itu.

Saling menutupi satu sama lain. Menyimpan rahasia yang sengaja mereka simpan. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap akur. Mencoba menjalin persahabatan dan terbukti, persahabatan mereka bertahan hingga sekarang.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Pagi, anak-anak.. " sapa seongsaenim kepada murid-muridnya.

"Pagi Hee seongsaenim.." anak-anak pun membalasnya.

"Hari ini pelajaran baru kalian di tahun ajaran kelas, jadi kalian harus semangat"

Sementara Hee seongsaenim menerangkan mata pelajaran, ada seseorang yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

-Flashback-

Siang itu ada seorang yang sedang pulang dari minimarket. Tetapi dia kelabakan karena belanjaan itu sangat banyak dan bingung harus memegangnya.

"Kenapa eomma harus menyuruh ku membeli begitu barang, seperti orang akan mengadakan pesta." yeoja itu mengerutu tak jelas sepanjang jalan, dan yeoja itu berjalan tak menghiraukan keadaan orang orang disekitarnya.

BRUKKK

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu menabaraknya dan membuat tambah kesal

"Yak, kau tak punya mata?! Kalau jalan itu hati-hati." dia pun teriak kencang.

Tak ada tanggapan dari sang penabrak. Iapun berniat akan mendampret orang tersebut, tapi yang terjadi adalah dia hanya mampu diam terpaku ditempatnya terjatuh. Tanpa memperdulikan belanjaannya yang berserakan.

Orang yang menabraknya bangun dari duduknya dan membersihkan debu yang sempat menempel dibagian celana belakang.

Yeoja itu tertegun karna yang menabraknya adalah namja yang disukainya.

-Flashback end-

BRAKKKK

Suara tongkat rotan yang ia pukul kemeja guru. Tongkat itu bagaikan tongkat sihir, sebelum tongkan itu diayunkan, pasti kau akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lamukan selama mata pelajaran ku berlangsung?!" Hee seongsaenim itu marah kepada yeoja yang bernama Baekhyun.

"Mianhamnida songsaenim.." Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya kepada Hee songsaenim.

"Kalau begitu keluar dari kelas ku" ucap Hee songsaenim

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari kelas. Pikirannya benar benar kacau saat ini. Perpustakaan adalah tempat yang tepat untuk menenangkan diri. Bukankah disana sepi, setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun butuhkan.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Hai, Baekhyun. Kau kemana saja, aku sempat mencarimu dikelas. Tapi kau tidak ada." dengan gontai Baekhyun menghampiri temannya yang sedang duduk di kantin, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo.

"Aku di hukum Hee seongsaenim dan berakhir di perpustakaan."jelas Baekhyun

"Aku tau kau sedang tidak baik. Mulai dari berangkat dan itu berlangsung hingga sekarang. Mungkin kau mau cerita?" Kyungsoo menanyakan keadaan temannya yang aneh.

"Aniyo Kyung, memang aku tak apa-apa" Baekhyun memberi penjelasan yang ujung ujungnya tetap sama saja.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan yang terdengar. Mereka asik dengan dunianya masing-masing , tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik di sudut kantin dan membuat semua penghuni di kantin melihat sosok tersebut.

"Lihatlah, pasangan terhangat bulan ini." ucap yeoja yang satu bernama Bomi

"Iya, itu Chanyeol dan Luhan. Yang dinobatkan sebagai pasangan paling serasi, aku jadi iri.." balas Yura

"Aku setuju, bahkan berita tentang mereka masuk di majalah sekolah." ucap yeoja berkacamata bernama Luna

Siapa yang tak mengenal mereka, semua sekolah tau tentang mereka. Siswa yang masuk dalam jajaran siswa terpintar dan berprestasi, bukan hanya otak dan bakatnya yang menunjang. Bahkan paras wajah mereka bisa dikatakan sempurna.

Namja tampan yang mahir disegala bidang dan yeoja cantik dengan otak yang cerdas, berbagai macam lomba antar sekolah maupun luar negri mereka menangkan. Berkat semua itu, nama mereka selalu di elu elu kan penggemarnya. Ketika yang lain menatap iri dan kekaguman, lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kedua gadis ini tak tertarik dengan acara mari mengagumi pasangan ratu dan raja. Iuhh, tak pantas..

"Baek, lihatlah pasangan itu sepertinya aku ingin muntah dengan tingkah lakunya. Terutama yeoja yang bernama luhan itu" Kyungsoo sangat jijik sekali dengan tingkah mereka terutama Luhan saat bermanja-manjaan di lengan tegap Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya mengotori kedua matamu melihat mereka. Mereka seperti itu hanya mencari sensasi, biar di katakan serasi." Jawab Baekhyun dengan malas sepertinya sudah terbiasa melihat hal itu.

"Kau benar, kedua mata indahku.. oh ya, Baek. Kapan kita latihan musik lagi?"

"Entalah Kyung, belum ada pengumuman dari ketua klub." Baekhyun pun menjawabnya.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang lagi tapi tiba tiba, ada seorang namja yang mengampiri mereka.

"Hei perangko, kalian sedang membicarakan aku ya?" ucap namja berkulit albino dengan pedenya, sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

"Siapa juga yang membicarakan mu. Pede sekali." Kyungsoo membalas perketaan namja bersama Sehun yang sekarang duduk didepannya.

"Oh kirain noona membicarakanku, maklum memiliki wajah tampan memang sangat merepotkan." Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas dan lebih memilih meminum minumannya. Merasa garing, Sehun pun beralih menatap Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya. Wajahnya lesu sekali.

"Ehm Baek kau kenapa? Wajahmu kusut sekali. Mau aku setrika dengan pipiku.." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku baik baik saja Sehun-ah" jawab baekhyun singkat sambil menyingkirkan tangan namja disebelahnya.

"Selalu saja seperti itu, tak pernah sopan kepada yang lebih tua. Dasar anak kecil!" Kyungsoo berucap tanpa dosa. Sehun memandang Kyungsoo sengit.

"Biar saja. Baekhyun-ie saja biasa saja.. Kenapa kau yang repot, dasar tante tante cerewet."

"Kau berani mengataiku apa?! Dasar manusia tak berdarah, kulit putih pucat seperti tak memiliki aliran darah."

"Noona mata ikan. Asal kau tau, kulit ku begini karna aku rajin merawatnya. Memangnya sepertimu."

"Dasar yeoja!"

"Dasar namja! Tampang yeoja, pukulan namja!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Kemari kau akan ku patahkan tulang bayi mu itu."

"Baekhyun-ie.. Kyungsoo noona." Adu Sehun sambil memeluk lengan Baekhyun. Itung itung kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Mengadu saja sana sama eommamu. Dasar manja"

"Baekhyun-ie" Baekhyun yang jengah namanya selalu dipanggil oleh Sehun, belum lagi teriakan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya tambah pusing.

"Kyungsoo, berhentilah. Kau membuatku tambah pusing."

"Rasakan itu Noona mata ikan. Wekkk" Sehun memeletkan lidahnya ke Kyungsoo dan tersenyum setan.

"Dasar anak iblis sialan, awas saja. jika bukan karna Baekhyun. Habis sudah tulang namja itu, ia remukkan" guman Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Baekkie memang yang terbaik.."

"Sehun, kau tak masuk kelas.. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai." Tanya Baekhyun

"Aku akan kembali nanti.. setelah aku pastikan yeoja bermata ikan ini tidak menghancurkan tulang tulangmu." Jawab Sehun matados, tanpa melihat yeoja bermata bulat yang ada dipannya. Matanya menatap Sehun tajam, jika mata itu mengeluarkan timas panas. Mungkin kulit putihnya kan berubah menjadi putih melepuh.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo pulang dengan tidak semangat. Berbanding kebalik saat awal dia berangkat. Entah apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. Semuanya terasa teraduk aduk, membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini.."

"Kai kenapa kau menanyankan ku secara langsung? Dan kau Kris, kenapa kau tak memberikan alasan kau pergi.. Wae? WAE?!" Itulah yang Kyungsoo lakukan setiap ia pulang sendiri kerumahnya. Dua pertanyaan itu selalu bisa membuat otaknya meledak seketika.

Hidup sebatang kara.. iya benar, orang tuanya meninggal sejak ia masih bayi. Hanya rumah dan harta yang ditinggalkan untuk membiayai sekolah dan makan sehari hari. Entah kapan itu akan habis..

"KEMANA KALIAN SELAMA INI?! AKU. AKU KE-" teriakan itu berhenti saat Handphonenya berbunyi.

Drrt Drrt-

"Siapa sih yang mengrimkan pesan?! Mengganggu saja." ucapnya dengan malas saat mengambil handphonennya

 **"Baby Soo, apakah kau masih ingat dengan ku?"**

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terkejut dengan kiriman pesan dari seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Ti-tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Apa dia kembali Korea? Tapi kenapa?" keterkejutannya masih melandanya. Belum selesai masalah yang satu, datang lagi masalah yang baru.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku? Baby Soo..." namja blasteran itu masih memegang handphonenya, berharap seseorang di sebrang sana membalas pesannya.

Yeoja tinggi bak model, berjalan menghampiri namja blasteren yang sedang memandang benda persegi yang ia genggam. Ia menepuk pundak namja itu.

"Gege, aku lihat.. akhir akhir ini kau sering melamun. Sebenarnya ada apa?" ucap seorang yeoja bermata panda itu saat disampingnya.

"Ani, hanya menunggu pesan seseorang. Bukan suatu masalah besar. Jangan menghawatirkan gege, Tao-ya.." jawaban yang masih mengganjal di benaknya, Tao menatap namja didepannya dengan khawatir.

"Hahh.. kalau begitu, ajak Zhizhi jalan jalan ya.. gege.. Zhizhi bosan terus di sini, Zhizhikan juga mau melihat lihat Korea." Yeoja bernama Zhi Tao bergelayutan manja di lengan namja disampingnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, gege ganti baju dulu. Sehabis itu kita pergi."

"Yee... Kris gege memang yang terbaik.."

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Baekkie.. Ireona.." Yeoja berumur ini, menepuk pelan gundukan dikasur yang tertutupi selimut. Merasa terganggu, di dalam gundukan kasur itu sedikit bergerak.

"Sebentar eomma, aku masih mengantuk.. Nanti aku akan bangun.."

"Anak eomma tidak boleh seperti itu. Nanti Baekkie terlambat kesekolah." Bujuk eomma Baekhyun lagi. Tak pantang menyerah sepertinya. Dengan terpaksa ia menyibak selimut tebalnya, lalu berjalan gontai kekamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya berkutat dikamar mandi. Aroma sabun mulai tercium, memenuhi kamar miliknya. Aroma buah yang segar, cocok untuk memulai harinya. Setelah rapih, ia keluar kamar keramatnya, berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya.

.

.

"Aigoo.. Anak appa yang satu ini sudah cantik dan rapih rupanya.." ucap appa saat Baekhyun berjalan kearah meja makan yang sudah ada keluarganya.

"Jangan mulai appa.." rengek Baekhyun keappanya, ia paling tidak suka dipuji. Karna tau kenapa dia malu. Wajahnya kan merah padam jika sedang dipuji. Rengekan Baekhyun hanya ditanggapi dengan

"Kalau aku appa?" ternyata adiknya Baekhyun juga ngak mau kalah dengan sang kakak.

"Gimana ya..." appa pura pura berfikir, sambil matanya melirik kearah anak laki lakinya.

"Appa!" teriakan nyaring anak laki laki itu diiringi gelak tawa yang lain.

Setelah itu mereka pun makan sarapan bersama. Dan itulah keluarga dari marga Byun, keluarga yang sederhana dan terlihat harmonis, walau ia hidup berkecukupan. Dan setelah sarapan mereka pun pergi untuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

Seperti biasa sekolah selalu menjadi terbaik untuk bertemu teman-teman. Termasuk Baekhyun, teman sekaligus sahabat. Dari kejahuan, Baekhyun tertawa dan senyum senyum sendiri. Kyungsoo memandang bingung temannya yang berada jauh didepannya. Kyungsoo berlari, dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan kedua kaki Baekhyun.

"Hai Baek, terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.. kau sedang dapat lotre.." tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tali tas sekolahnya.

"Hai Kyung.. tumben berangkat jam segini?" Baekhyun tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Siapa yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.." ucap Baekhyun matados lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Selalu saja, menyimpannya sendiri.."

"Kau pikir kau tidak seperti itu, kau sama saja sepertinya.." Namja yang baru datang itu berhenti tepat disamping Kyungsoo. Matanya hanya terfokus yeoja yang tengah berjalan duluan didepannya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari yeoja itu, membuat namja itu ikut tersenyum.."

"Sehun?! Sejak kapan kau berada disampingku?" Kyungsoo kaget, hobaenya ini memang selalu suka datang tiba tiba.

"Sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya melewati gerbang sekolah.."

"Ha? Aku tak mengert- JANGAN BILANG, KAU.." Kyungsoo melihat arah pandang Sehun. Mata elangnya tak pernah lepas dari gerak gerik yeoja didepan mereka yang sekarang hanya terlihat bayangannya saja.

"Wae?"

"Kau- kau menyukai Baekhyun.."

"Kau baru tau.." Sehun menjawabnya dengan santai, seperti pertanyaan itu sudah biasa yang menanyakannya.

"Aku pikir kau begitu karna-"

"-Karna aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai noona ku, begitu?" Sehun melanjutkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Diakhiri hanya helaan nafas, kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terbengong bengong.

"Sehun- Ya! tunggu aku.."

"Mwo?"

"Ani.. kau sungguh menyukainya? Mungkin kau hanya-"

"Kenapa semua orang selalu mengatakan itu, apakah aku terlalu muda dengannya? Salahkah jika dia lebih tua setahun diatasku?" ucap Sehun frustasi.

"Ani, hanya saja. Itu terlihat aneh dimatamu.."

"Aneh? Noona bilang itu aneh?" Sehun tak terima ucapan Kyungsoo sunbaenya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku rasa umur bukan suatu masalah untukku, hanya saja.. Baekhyun...-" Kyungsoo jadi bingung sendiri menjelaskannya.

"Aku tau, dia sepertinya sedang menyukai seseorang.."

"Kau juga tau yang itu.. Wahhh... kau sangat peka sekali.." ucap Kyungsoo tak percaya

"Kalau tentangnya, aku harus peka.."

"Kalau tentang ku?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa peka dengan noona, tidak bermanfaaat. Lagi pula noona itu menyebalkan, bawel, dan kasar. Bukan tipeku sekali. Sudah ya noona aku kekelas dulu." Suara datarnya dan sifat acuhnya kembali. Dan lagi lagi Kyungsoo ditinggal sendiri, namun ini berbeda. Disetiap sisi kepala mengeluarkan asap dan mukanya merah padam, kedua tangannya dikepal.

"OH SEHUN! AWAS KAU!" Teriakan cetarKyungsoo menggema keseluruh koridor, kaki kecilnya ia hentakkan kelantai tak bersalah itu. meninggalkan kekagetan wajah para murid yang tak sengaja lewat atau sekedar berdiri didepan kelas mereka. kekuatan Kyungsoo keluar disaat yang tidak tepat dipagi hari, saat murid masih setengah sadar dari kekantukannya. Dan sekarang mereka sadar semua. Bagai dikomando. Yang sabar ya..

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

Drrrt Drrrt-

 **From: -**

 **"Baby Soo, kenapa kau membalas pesanku? Kau tak merindukanku.."**

Lagi lagi pesan dari dia, ingin sekali Kyungsoo mencakar tembok dan memotongnya menjadi serpihan kecil, dan mengunyahnya. Biar tembok kelasnya berlubang. Ia tak perduli.

'Kenapa kau harus kembali. Bodoh!' pikir Kyungsoo

Tubuhnya tenggelam diantara lautan manusia yang lapar. Yapp.. Kyungsoo sedang duduk dikantin. Sendiri. Dimana Baekhyun? Jangan tanya dia. Yeoja itu sudah ditarik paksa oleh mahkluk putih tak berdarah itu meninggalkan kantin. Katanya sihh, alasan minta bantuan ke Baekhyun untuk mengajarinya pelajaran IPA. Dasar anak kecil modus.

Ingat Kyungsoo, kau bahkan lebih kecil dari hobaemu, Sehun. Jadi siapa yang pantas disebut anak kecil disini?

"Setidaknya menenangkan diri cocok untukku.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo

.

"Hanya sendiri?" Namja berkulit tan berjalan lalu duduk didepan kursi Kyungsoo

"Ka-Kai"

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu menunjukkan seperti kau melihat hantu.." ucap namja tan itu, Kai sambil diselingi dengan kekehan kecil dari bibirnya.

'Manisnya...'guman Kyungsoo, ia sadar ia tak boleh seperti ini. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Kai hanya melihat tingkah lucunya dan kembali tertawa.

'Jangan tertawa seperti itu.. Kai... kau bisa membuatku mati dikantin, ohh tidak elit sekali..' pikir Kyungsoo lagi

"Kau kenapa Kyungsoo? Kau baik baik saja?"

"A-aku baik, kenapa kau disini Kai?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tak suka aku duduk disini? Kalau begitu akan-"

"Tidak-tidak, bukan itu maksudku." Kyungsoo jadi kelabakan sendiri mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda.. oia, dimana temanmu, biasanya dia duduk disini?"

"Baekhyun? Dia pergi bersama Sehun.."

"Pergi? Ohh, hobae itu.. Aku kenal dengannya, dia namjachingunya Baekhyun kan.. Wajar, dia pergi berdua.. untung kau tak ikut. Bisa jadi obat nyamuk nanti.. hahaha.." Kai tak menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Mata bulatnya yang hampir keluar dan mulutnya yang menganga lebar didepannya. Kai yang menyadari tak ada tanggapan dari Kyungsoo, lalu ia menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?.. emm, Kyungsoo.. Wajahmu, bisa kau-"

"Ohh, emm.. Maaf, aku hanya kaget saja.. hehehe.." Kyungsoo ketawa kikuk

"Kaget? Aku sedang tidak mengagetkanmu.. Kau lucu Kyungsoo" Kai tersenyum hangat..

"Itu-emm tentang Baekhyun dan albino-"

"Albino?"

"Maksudku Sehun.."

"Ohh hobae itu, wae?"

"Mereka hanya dekat saja, bukan yang seperti kau pikirkan Kai.."

"Benarkah, aku tau dari murid murid yang lain seperti itu. makannya aku tak heran mereka selalu jalan bersama.."

"Ani. Mereka hanya teman. Itu saja, tak lebih.."

"Tapi mereka serasi sekali, aku jadi gemas sendiri.. sayang sekali kalau itu hanya sebuah berita.."

"Gimana cara menerangkannya ya.." Kyungsoo jadi pusing sendiri

"Oke, baiklah lupakan tentang masalah percintaan mereka. Oia Kyung, kau ada acara besok sore?"

"Acara? Besok sore?" seketika otak Kyungsoo bleng. Seperti handphone tanpa batrai

"Iya, besok.. Ahh, apa kau ada acara? Jika kau ada acara sebaiknya lupakan acara ajakank-"

"Ani. Aku free." Ucap Kyungsoo cepat

"Baguslah kalau begitu.. bagaimana jika menonton, besok ada film bagus.."

"Baiklah, aku-"

"KAI!"ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karna seorang namja memanggil Kai dari arah pintu kantin. Kai punmenoleh keasal suara.

"KRISTAL MENCARIMU!" teriaknya namja itu lagi.

"BAIKLAH, SEBENTAR CHEN!" Kai pun ikut membalasnya dengan intonasi suara yang sama. Wajahnya kembali menghadap Kyungsoo yang diam mematung ditempat, wajahnya sengaja ia tundukkan agar Kai tak melihat wajah murungnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa besok ya. jam 4 sore di taman kota. Bye.." Suara Kai mengiringi langkahnya berlari meninggalkan kantin dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Yeoja itu. Selalu saja seperti ini.." lirih Kyungsoo

Drrttttt Drtttt

Handphonenya berketar dibalik saku bajunya. Dan nomor yang tak dikenal tertera dilayar handphone. Tanpa diberi taupun, ia sudah tau siapa yang mengirimi pesan tersebut.

 **"Bisa kita bertemu..**

 **Aku sangat merindukanmu, akan ku jelaskan semuanya..**

 **Aku akan menemuimu jam 4 sore. Aku akan menunggumu ditempat biasa. Bye Baby.."**

"Handphone tak berguna! Ingin aku injak saja, rasanya.."

"Kedai ice cream cocok untuk suasanya hatiku.. semua namja sama saja. menyebalkan!" tangannya ia tekuk dimeja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Lelahnya.."

BRUKK

Suara tas yang dilempar begitu saja, dan jatuh ke lantai. Tas yang malang. Yeoja itu melangkah kedapur, tangan nya membuka lemari kuskas. Dan mengambil jus dan menuangkannya digelas. Langkah kakinya menuntunnya ke sofa ruang tamu, dan duduk disana. Ia senderkan tubuhnya begitu saja dan menggenggam gelas jus yang baru ia ambil dan belum sempat ia minum.

Seragam dan kaus kakinya masih melekat ditunuh dan dikakinya. Rok yang ia pakai tersebibak begitu saja, memperlihatkan sebagian paha putih mulusnya. Untung ia hany asendiri dirumahnya. Ia adalah seorang penakut, namun keadaan memaksanya untuk sendiri.

Ingin rasanya menyusul kedua orang tuanya, namun ia bukan orang bodoh yang menyia nyiakan hidupnya begitu saja. banyak orang diluar sana yang berjuang untuk hidup. Disaat orang bertaruh dengan hidupnya yang diambang batas. Dan dia membuangnya begitu, ohh tidak. Cukup sudah, kesepiannya di dunia, dia tak mau di alam lain ia juga kesepian karna kecerobohannya yang nekat bunuh diri. Terimakasih banyak.

Ia tegakkan tubuhnya, meminum jus yang ia bawa dari dapur, menenggaknya sampai habis. Ia taruh gelas itu dimeja bulat yang berada didepannya. Ia buka baju seragamnya ditaruhnya begitu saja dengan sembarang, dan meninggalkan baju kaus tipis yang memperlihatkan dalamannya yang tercetak jelas.

Drttttttt Drtttttt

Tangannya meraba tempat disekitarnya matanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri mencari benda persegi laknat itu.

"Dimana benda laknat itu!"

"AHH, Disana rupanya kau. Dasar tak berguna!" tangannya menggapai baju seragam yang tergeletak diujung sofa panjangnya. Benda itu terus berbunyi, memekakan telinga.

"Yeoboseo.."

"Kyung, bisa kau kerumahku nanti malam, menginap juga tidak apa apa." Ucap yeoja yang berada disebrang telephone

"Aku sedang lelah, Baek" ia menyauti suara Baekhyun disebrang sana dengan malas.

"Ayolah Kyung, semua keluargaku pergi ke Busam menengok nenek yang sedang sakit.."

"Akan aku u-"

"Aku tidak mau tau! Kau harus tetap datang kerumahku, apapun yang terjadi." Tuntut Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku benar benar lelah.. Besok saja ya.." Kyungsoo masih mencoba membujuk temannya ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membeberkan rahasia mu kepada murid tingkat dua, kalau kau menyuaki Kai-ssi. Namja-Chingu-Kristal-Jung" ancap Baekhyun, dan menekan setip kata terakhir yang ia sebutkan.

"Dar-dari, dari mana kau tau?! Ahh, ani. Maksudku, jangan mengada ngada."

"Benarkah... Mau kutunjukkan sesuatu..." suara Baekhyun terdengar misterius disebrang sana.

"Tunjukkan apa?" Kyungsoo yang mulai penasaran karna ucapan Baekhyun.

"Makannya datang kerumahku, titik. Bye Kyung.." ucapnya senang, jika Kyungsoo bisa melihat temannya sekarang, wajah kemenangan terpampang jelas disana. Baekhyun lalu memutuskan sambungan telephonnya.

"Dasar licik. Tapi- dari mana dia tau, aku menyukai Kai? Atau mungkin dia hanya menebaknya saja. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Apa dia melihatku bersama Kai waktu dikantin? Hahh itu tambah tidak mungkin. Dia saja sibuk dengan mahkluk albino tanpa darah itu. Mana mungkin dia melihatku."

"AGRRHHHH! Aku butuh berendam." Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengacak acak rambut pendeknya dan berjalan gontai ke kamarnya, berniat untuk mandi. Berendam lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T endang**

 **B okong**

 **C ute kyungsoo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW...** **J**

 **Ditunggu**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Part 2

**Caption : Touch LOVE**

 **Author : Wolf88RED17+**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Kai**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **Kristal Jung**

 **and other**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, School life**

 **Rate : M**

 **#Typo Bertebaran...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dar-dari, dari mana kau tau?! Ahh, ani. Maksudku, jangan mengada ngada."

"Benarkah... Mau kutunjukkan sesuatu..." suara Baekhyun terdengar misterius disebrang sana.

"Tunjukkan apa?" Kyungsoo yang mulai penasaran karna ucapan Baekhyun.

"Makannya datang kerumahku, titik. Bye Kyung.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Touch LOVE Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah gudang kosong terdapat dua sejoli yang sedang bermesra-mesraan. Dan membuat siapa pun tak akan menyangka.

"Ehmm, Chan cukup.. Berhenti." seorang yeoja mendorong pelan tangan kekasihnya

"Hahh.." dengan terpaksa namja itu melepas rengkuhannya, wajahnya terlihat kesal. Yeoja itu beranjak dari duduknya, membenarkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan karna ulah sang kekasih.

"Aku akan kembali kekelas mengambil tas.." namja didepannya menoleh ke arah sang yeoja dengan kaget.

"Kau mau pergi? Kita bahkan belum mulai. Dan kau sekarang ingin meninggalkanku?!" namja itu tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali Chanyeol.. Aku harap kau mengerti."

"Lain kali, berarti itu tidak sama sekali. Luhan, ohh Tuhan.." ucap Chanyeol frustasi dan memalingkan wajahnya selain ke kasihnya, Luhan.

"Chan, tolong mengertilah aku.. Aku harus pergi.."

"Dengan siapa? Kolega appamu? Ck, sudah kuduga.." suaranya terdengar meremehkan.

"Jangan berfikiran macam macam Chan, itu hanya acara makan malam. Jangan dibesar besarkan."

"Jangan dibesar besarkan katamu?! Kau membatalkan kegiatan kita hanya untuk acara makan malam dengan namja tak jelas itu."

"Dia punya nama Chan."

"Aku tak perduli. Kau selalu saja membatalkan kegiatan kita hanya untuk menemui namja sialan itu. Apa hebatnya namja itu, sampai sampai kau meninggalkanku dan jalan dengan namja lain?!"

"Jaga ucapanmu Chan! Dia namja yang baik. Lagi pula kita bisa melakukannya dilain waktu."

"Kau bahkan membelanya?!"

"Aku tak membelanya Chanyeol. Sudahlah aku lelah berdebat denganmu."

"Kau selalu menghindar dan kau selalu saja mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Namja itu memberi efek yang buruk terhadapmu, Luhan."

"Aku lelah.." ucap Luhan, lalu meninggalkan gudang. Chanyeol hanya diam terpaku menatap kepergian Luhan. Sedikit demi sedikit Luhan mulai berubah. Ini semua karna namja berengsek itu. Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan memegang kursi tersebut. jari tangannya yang menggenggam kursi memutih, tak lama terdengar suara dentuman keras dari dalam gudang tersebut.

BRAKKKKK

"AKHHHHHHHH!" suara teriakan Chanyeol menggema sampai keluar gudang. Untung keadaan sekitar gudang sekolah sepi. Maklum saja, bel pulang sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu. Jadi tidak mungkin ada yang berwara wiri kekoridor. Kalau pun ada pasti hanya kantin dan perpustakaan karna murid sedang mengerjakan tugas. Selebihnya murid lebih memilih melabuh kekafe, kerumah atau mencari kesibukan diluar sekolah.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

Seorang namja menaiki motor sportnya, rodanya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak ada waktu yang ia buang begitu saja. lebih cepat sampai ketempat tujuan, itu lebih baik. Hanya ada satu tujuannya. Belahan hatinya.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya."

"Tidak ada cara lain. Dia tidak pernah membalas pesanku. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan."

Bibirnya selalu berucap, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Bahwa yang ia lakukan kali ini benar. Ia tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Apapun akan ia lakukan demi seseorang yang ia cintai. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, bertapa bahagianya dia ingin menemui yeojachingunya. Jika itu masih berlaku.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

Rumah terlihat begitu sepi, namun jika ditelaah disebuah kamar ruangan itu begitu ramai. Terdengar seperti kegaduhan. Konser mendadak sepertinya. Namun ini lebih... ya sudahlah tak usah dijelaskan. Pasti kalian akan merusak telinga dan penglihatan.

"Oh she wants me~ oh she's got me

Oh she hurts me  
Joha deouk galmanghago isseo

Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo  
Sarangeun gyeolguk jungdok overdose  
Sigani jinalsurok tongjedo himdeureojyeo  
Jeomjeom gipsugi ppajyeoganda  
Oh too much neoya your love igeon overdose  
Too much neoya your love igeon overdose.." jarinya mematikan suara musik dihandphonenya, ia benar benar bosan. Sudah dua album lagu penyanyi favoritnya ia nyanyikan mengiringi kekosongan rumahnya.

"AKU BOSAN!" teriaknya, seprai dan selimut entahlah. Sudah tak jelas bentuk letaknya bagaimana.

"Kyungsoo, lama sekali. Apa dia tersesat? Itu tidak mungkin. Dia kan sering kerumahku. Atau dia diculik? OMO! Bagaimana ini!" yeoja yang tengah meringkuk dikasur itu terduduk, raut wajahnya begitu panik. Dan detik berikutnya wajahnya berubah datar. Efek dekat dekat dengan Sehun.

"Itu tambah tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo itu pandai karate. Mana mungkin ada yang menculiknya, yang ada penculiknya yang diculik Kyungsoo ke kantor polisi. Huhhh, percuma panik terhadapnya. Buang buang energi dan piki-"

Drttttt- Drtttttttt!

Ia menggapai handphone putihnya yang terletak diatas laci. Ketika benda persegi tersebut sudah ditangan. Tertera nama seseorang disana menampakan wajah seorang namja tengah tersenyum menghadap kekamera, matanya seperti bulan sabit. Lucu bukan..

Dengan cepat ia tekan tombol hijau.

 **"Yeoboseo, Bekkie.."** terdengar suara namja yang menyambutnya disebrang sana.

"Emm, ada apa Sehun-ie?"

 **"Ani, emm... Kau ada waktu besok?"** Sehun mencoba berbicara normal, ia benar benar gugup.

"Besok? Harus besok ya?"

 **"Tidak juga, kalau kau tak bisa.. Tak apa, mungkin aku akan mencari hari lain-"** mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat pertanyaan seperti itu, membuatnya lemas dan tidak bersemangat. Yang ada diotaknya pasti Baekhyun akan menolak ajakannya.

"Aku bisa" ucap Baekhyun tiba tiba, membuat Sehun yang sedang tidak fokus harus memfokuskan pendengarannya.

 **"Mwo? Aku tidak dengar, bisa kau ucapkan lebih jelas lagi.."**

"Aku bisa Hunnie.. Aku tadi hanya bertanya, kenapa suaramu jadi lesu begitu?"

 **"Tidak, itu-aku.. Aku akan jemput dirumahmu Baekkie.."**

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu. Tapi sebelum kerumahku, kirimi aku pesan agar aku siap siap.."

" **Baik Boss.. perintahmu akan aku laksanakan.. Apa yang tidak untukmu.."**

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Sehun-ah.. Aku jadi gemas, untuk kau tidak didekatku."

 **"Memangnya kenapa? Baekkie mau menciumku, jika aku ada didekatmu.."**

"A-ani, siapa yang bilang begitu? Ihh Sehun.. Aku kan hanya ingin mencubit pipimu. Itu saja." Baekhyun kesal, ia memanyunkan bibirnya. Terlihat begitu lucu. Jika Sehun tau, mungkin Baekhyun sudah habis saat ini. Karna bibirnya dilumat Sehun.

 **"Jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu, aku jadi semakin ingin.."** disebrang sana hanya memasang wajah menahan gemas. Baekhyun pasti melakukan itu, bila ia kesal. Sangat lucu bukan.

"Dasar hobae mesum!" jari lentiknya menekan tombol merah di handphonenya dengan kesal.

PIP—

"Dasar! Awas Sehun!"

"Sehun? Kenapa dengan mahkluk albino tak berdarah itu?"

"A-an-ani, Kyung.. itu-aku-tadi"

"Bicara yang jelas Baek, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Itu- ehh, Kyung? Kapan kau sampai? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk rumahku?"

"Ohh... itu. tadi aku memanggilmu beberapa kali. Aku juga banyak menekan tombol bell rumahmu, tapi tak ada yang membukakan pintu. Aku coba saja membuka pintunya, dan BOO~ Ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci." Jelas Kyungsoo

"Benarkah? Tapi aku benar benar tidak mendengar suaramu. Sungguh."

"Telingamu terbuat dari apa, ha? Bahkan tetangga sebelah melihat tingkahku dengan pandangan terganggu."

"Hehehe, maaf Kyung. Tadi Sehun menelpon, mungkin aku tidak dengar karna itu.. Dan soal pintu, mungkin aku lupa menguncinya.."

"Kau ceroboh sekali, bagaimana ada pencuri yang masuk?!"

"Kan sudah ada kau. Untuk apa aku memanggilmu, jika bukan untuk berpatroli rumah.. Sekarang kau satpam rumahku.." ucap Baekhyun tanpa dosa

"Enak saja. Aku tidak sudi, dibayarpun aku tidak ingin." Protes Kyungsoo.

.

Dua yeoja sedang asik menonton serial drama yang baru ditayangkan seminggu belakangan ini. wajah salah satu yeoja begitu antusias menyaksikan acara tv nya sambil ia pangku kantung keripik kentang kesukaannya, sesekali tangannya memasukkan beberapa butir keripik kedalam mulutnya. Kunyah, kunyah, dan telan. Begitu seterusnya, tanpa memperdulikan yeoja yang berada disebelahnya.

Yeoja satunya hanya menatap kosong layar didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sepasang mata memang mengarah kelayar tv tersebut, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Entahlah, kejadian belakangan ini membuat nya merasa terbebani. Sudah ia coba berbagai cara namun, nihil. Masa ia harus mati? Tidak itu tidak ada dalam moto hidupnya.

'Apakah kau mencintaiku?' kalimat itu, terlontar dipikrannya begitu saja. Kalut.

Detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo dikagetkan oleh ocehan yeoja disebelahnya, Baekhyun.

"Dialog macam apa itu? jelek sekali" protes Baekhyun

"Kau bilang apa?" Kyungsoo mengkoreksi pendengarannya, tidak mungkinkan Baekhyun membaca pikirannya.

"Mwo?"

"Ahh, ani.. tadi kau bicara apa?"

"Ohh, itu.. Lihatlah Kyung dialog pemeran antagonis itu, jelek sekali. aku jadi malas menontonnya. Padahal teman temanku bilang, ini drama yang bagus."

"Memangnya dramanya tidak bagus?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan menontonnya lagi."

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Sepi sekali. Apa baby Soo tidak ada dirumah?" namja bertubuh tinggi bak model itu, berjalan kearah jendela rumah seseorang yang sedang ia pijaki. Matanya menerawang kedalam, namun tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan.

Hanya helaan nafas berat yang terdengar dari mulut namja itu.

"Hahhh... Mungkin lain kali. Seharusnya aku datang lebih awal tadi." Kesal, sudah pasti. Jarak dari apartemennya dengan jarak rumah yang ia pijaki sekarang lumayan jauh, butuh waktu satu jam. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan pelan ke motor hitam merahnya, memakai helm. Ia menaiki motor kesayangannya, wajahnya sekali lagi menatap rumah yang berada didepannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jika tidak sekarang, mungkin besok." Itu suara terakhir yang terdengar di pekarangan seseorang, dan suara itu berganti suara motor yang melaju menjauh dari tempatnya berkunjung.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Dari mana kau dapat berita seperti itu?" tanya seseorang yang sekarang sedang duduk dikursi belajar yang ia hadapkan langsung mengarah kekasur. Mata bulatnya seakan menjelaskan, bahwa yang ia ucapkan adalah kalimat menuntut.

"Berita apa?" ucap polos yeoja yang sedang duduk di pinggirkasur, tangannya yang satu sibuk menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"Kau berdalih ya?" tuntut yeoja itu lagi

"Aku sedang tidak berdalih. Memangnya apa yang aku berdalihkan?" namun ucapan yeoja bermata bulat itu, seakan tak begitu ditanggapinya.

"Ayolah Baek.. Aku sedang serius.."

"Dengar, aku juga serius Kyungsoo. Seharusnya kau memperjelas ucapanmu itu, mungkin aku bisa sedikit mengerti.." jelas Baekhyun yang sok pura pura tidak tau. Kyungsoo kan malu menjelaskannya, ia yakin Baekhyun tau apa yang ia jelaskan. Tapi ia malah pura pura tidak tau. Awas saja.

"Shit." Umpat Kyungsoo, setelah sekian lama ia terdiam.

"Jadi kau hanya ingin mengumpat, setelah acara bertapa singkatmu?"

"Baek, sebaiknya kau jelaskan. Jika kau tak mau aku mematahkan tulang pudingmu itu." ancam Kyungsoo, dan lagi lagi tak berefek pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tinggal panggil Sehun-ah.. wekk"

"Dia tidak akan datang, lagi pula sebelum ia datang aku sudah menghancurkan semua tulang dan persendianmu."

"Jadi kau belajar karate, hanya untuk menyiksa seseorang?"

"Tidak juga, lagi pula kau itu bukan orang."

"Aku selalu tidak mengerti apa yang selalu kau ucap-"

"Baek!"

"Baiklah, kau ingin tau dari mananya?" Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah

"Semua."

"Muluk sekali keinginanmu. Tapi, baiklah. Kau harus pasang kuping baik baik ya.."

"Aku sudah memasangnya sejak aku lahir Baek" ucap Kyungsoo malas

"Jangan potong ucapanku Kyung..." rengek Baekhyun.

"Hahh, baiklah.." ucapan pasrah yang hanya terdengar dari bibir tebal tersebut.

"Aku tau dari Umin-ah"

"Umin? Nugu?" Kyungsoo bingung, setaunya tak pernah ada siswa ataupun siswi yang bernama Umin.

"Itu teman sebangku ku, itu Kyung.. Yang rambutnya yang selalu dikuncir itu."

"Xiu-min, maksudmu?"suara Kyungsoo terdengar ragu.

"Yapp.. bahkan aku mendapatkan foto juga dari dia.." suara Baekhyun terdengar semangat

"Foto? Foto apa? Kenapa kau selalu menggantungkan ucapanmu, membuatku bingung."

"Foto kalian berdua yang sedang duduk dikantin. Dia mendapatkan fotonya dari sepupunya.."

"Duduk dikantin? Sepupu? Tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan. Kau salah paham Baek?"

"Salah paham? Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, aku sudah memperhatikan gerak gerikmu jika berada di area yang sama dengan Kai. Sudalah.. jujur saja. Kau tidak bisa mengelak untuk kali ini."

"Ka-kau, ya ampun Baek. Kau berlebihan, aku tidak suka dengannya." Bela Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah yang sudah dapat di prediksi bagaimana paniknya dia. Sebagai seorang yang peka. Baekhyun tak mungkin tak menyadari perasaan temannya yang satu ini. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari akhir akhir ini Baekhyun sering memperhatikan, dan ya.. sedikit mencari informasi dengan teman sebangkunya itu. Termasuk menanyakannya dengan teman sebangkunya, Xiumin.

"Siapa yang bilang kau menyukainya. Ahh, atau jangan jangan.. Kau menginginkanku bertanya hal seperti itu?" pojok Baekhyun

"Bu-bukan begitu-"

"Percuma kau sembunyikan, aku sudah tau. Sudahlah aku mau tidur." Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dan menaruh sisirnya di atas laci, badannya mulai ia selimuti kain tebal tersebut.

"Baek?" panggilan Kyungsoo membuatnya terusik, walaupun sebenarnya ia hanya pura pura mau tidur. Padahal ia ingin mengerjai Kyungsoo.

"Emm.. fotonya"

"Akan ku kirimkan jika sudah di sekolah besok.." suaranya menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo, walaupun ia tak mengubah posisi tidurnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Baek, tapi itu-"

"Ini sudah malam tidurlah.. kita masuk pagi, aku tidak mau terlambat karna membangunkanmu."

"Hahh.." hanya helaan nafas, kakinya ia langkahkan ke arah kasur. Sebelum itu, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Yaitu, benda persegi berwarna putih.

Tangannya ia ulurkan mencoba mengambil benda tersebut, awalnya ia ragu. Namun karna terpaksa ia beranikan diri mengambil benda persegi yang sudah berpindah tangan di genggamannya.

"Shit! Terkunci password. Sudahlah memang harus menunggu pemiliknya memberikannya.." gerutu Kyungsoo, walau suaranya kecil namun dapat Baekhyun dengar. Ia hanya tersenyum karna menahan tawanya.

'Mian Kyung.. Hahahaha..'

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Kau duluan saja kekelas Kyung, aku akan mengambil buku diloker terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah, oia jangan lupa fotonya.."

"Emm, kalau aku tidak lupa.."

"Kalau begitu, akan aku ingatkan sampai kau ingat."

"Kau membuatku takut Kyung, nanti akan aku berikan di istirahat pertama. Bye..." ucap Baekhyun lalu berlari kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah Kyungsoo.

.

"Buku ini, tak layak disebut buku. Lebih tepat disebut dengan batu kali. Berat sekali!" guman Baekhyun menggerutu buku yang sedang ia dekap didepan dadanya. Dan mencoba menutup lokernya, posisinya saat ini begitu merepotkannya.

"Ikut aku!" suara namja yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari ruang loker. Mata Baekhyun melihat sekitar, matanya menangkap seorang namja tinggi yang sedang menarik seorang yeoja ke suatu tempat.

"Itu bukannya Chanyeol dan Lu- perusak perasaan orang lain. Gatal sekali lidahku menyebut namanya, ihhh..." dengan tergesa gesa ia menutup lokernya dan mendekap buku yang ia dekap dengan erat. Kaki kecilnya sempat mempersulitnya, tapi akhirnya ia menemukan kedua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu. Menuju-

"Gudang?" gumannya di balik pohon besar yang jaraknya hanya empat meter dari pintu masuk gudang.

.

BRAKKKK

Dentuman suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar, sempat membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Lima belas menit sudah waktu ia habiskan di balik pohon besar tersebut, menunggu salah satu diantara tersangka keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"Lama sekali, aku bisa lumutan jika terus seperti ini."

"Sebaiknya aku kesana, aku penasaran." Kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan pelan menuju salah satu jendela yang lumayan tinggi dan sedikit berdebu. Ia harus berusaha berjinjit untuk melihat sesuatu didalam sana.

"Buku ini merepotkanku, diam kau disana jangan kemana mana." Tuding Baekhyun kepada kedua bukunya yang ia letakkan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan suara yang sangat kecil. #(-_-')! Sulit dipercaya, beratnya buku bisa sedikit menggeser kewarasan seseorang.

.

"Hahh, apa yang sedang ia lakukan?" seseorang memperhatikan seorang yeoja yang tengah menuding kedua bukunya di depan gudang yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Badan tingginya ia sandarkan di pohon besar, mata elangnya tak pernah lepas dari gerak gerik yeoja tersebut.

.

"Ahhh Chahh nyeolhhh.. Hahh.. lebihhh dallhhh akhhh.. shhh.." terdengar suara dari dalam gudang tersebut, Baekhyun memberanikan diri mendekati kearah pintu. Walaupun ditutup dengan cara dibantingpun pintu itu tetap tidak bisa tertutup rapat. Maklum udah tua dan reot.

Mata sipitnya mencoba melihat sesuatu didalam sana. Ketika wajahnya ia dekatkan ke pintu, pendengarnnya mendengar suara yang ia kenal.

"Emmhhh, apa kau suka? Sudah ku katakan kau akan suka hahh emmhh, tapi kau selalu menolakhh kuhh..." suara serak namja yang kali ini terdengar.

"Chanyeol" tanpa sadar bibir tipisnya mengucapkan nama seseorang, pelupuk matanya mulai penuh dengan air mata. Sekali berkedip maka wajahnya akan basah.

"Hihisapmm ahhkkhhh Chanhhh.."

"Dengan senang hati, Chagi..."

"Shit! Penihhh.. shhh penishhh muhh terlalu emm hhhahh"

"Nikmat Chagi ahh emmm huhhh ahhh"

"Besarhhhh!"

Sahutan demi sahutan terdengar dari dalam. Ini begitu menyakitkan, ia tak tau bahwa mereka sudah sampai tahap ini dalam berhubungan. Ia tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya. seharusnya ia sudah tau, namja itu bukan namja baik baik. Tapi entah mengapa, ia tetap menyukainya.

"Bodoh, kau memang bodoh Baekhyun. Hiks, hiks.." ucapannya mengiringinya memundurkan langkah demi langkah, sekarang tangisannya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Wajahnya sudah basah karna iar mata. Yang saling berlomba keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hiks.. hiks.." dua langkah terakhir ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan gudang yang sudah tak terpakai itu, tanpa memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah menatap tajam pintu tersebut dan menatap sendu yeoja yang tengah berlari.

Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan kearah gudang tua tersebut, ia melihat dari jendela yang tadi Baekhyun lompati namun tetap tidak terlihat kedua mata Baekhyun. Lain halnya dengan orang yang ini. Tubuh tingginya memudahkan melihat dengan leluasa pemandangan didalam sana. Benar saja di dalam sepasang kekasih tengah bermandikan keringat karna kegiatan mereka.

"Namja brengsek! Takan ku biarkan yeoja polos tak berdosa ini jatuh ketangan kotormu itu. Dasar bajingan. Tapi dengan begini gadis kecilku tau, seberapa bejatnya namja yang ia sukai. Terima kasih Chanyeol, berkatmu jalanku mendapatkannya semakin mudah." Namja itu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyum liciknya, tidak lupa ia mencari sosok yeoja mungilnya yang tadi berlari entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T endang**

 **B okong**

 **C ute kyungsoo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW...** **J**

 **Ditunggu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Caption : Touch LOVE**

 **Author : Wolf88RED17+**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Kai**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **Kristal Jung**

 **and other**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, School life**

 **Rate : M**

 **#Typo Bertebaran...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dar-dari, dari mana kau tau?! Ahh, ani. Maksudku, jangan mengada ngada."

"Benarkah... Mau kutunjukkan sesuatu..." suara Baekhyun terdengar misterius disebrang sana.

"Tunjukkan apa?" Kyungsoo yang mulai penasaran karna ucapan Baekhyun.

"Makannya datang kerumahku, titik. Bye Kyung.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Touch LOVE Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah gudang kosong terdapat dua sejoli yang sedang bermesra-mesraan. Dan membuat siapa pun tak akan menyangka.

"Ehmm, Chan cukup.. Berhenti." seorang yeoja mendorong pelan tangan kekasihnya

"Hahh.." dengan terpaksa namja itu melepas rengkuhannya, wajahnya terlihat kesal. Yeoja itu beranjak dari duduknya, membenarkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan karna ulah sang kekasih.

"Aku akan kembali kekelas mengambil tas.." namja didepannya menoleh ke arah sang yeoja dengan kaget.

"Kau mau pergi? Kita bahkan belum mulai. Dan kau sekarang ingin meninggalkanku?!" namja itu tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali Chanyeol.. Aku harap kau mengerti."

"Lain kali, berarti itu tidak sama sekali. Luhan, ohh Tuhan.." ucap Chanyeol frustasi dan memalingkan wajahnya selain ke kasihnya, Luhan.

"Chan, tolong mengertilah aku.. Aku harus pergi.."

"Dengan siapa? Kolega appamu? Ck, sudah kuduga.." suaranya terdengar meremehkan.

"Jangan berfikiran macam macam Chan, itu hanya acara makan malam. Jangan dibesar besarkan."

"Jangan dibesar besarkan katamu?! Kau membatalkan kegiatan kita hanya untuk acara makan malam dengan namja tak jelas itu."

"Dia punya nama Chan."

"Aku tak perduli. Kau selalu saja membatalkan kegiatan kita hanya untuk menemui namja sialan itu. Apa hebatnya namja itu, sampai sampai kau meninggalkanku dan jalan dengan namja lain?!"

"Jaga ucapanmu Chan! Dia namja yang baik. Lagi pula kita bisa melakukannya dilain waktu."

"Kau bahkan membelanya?!"

"Aku tak membelanya Chanyeol. Sudahlah aku lelah berdebat denganmu."

"Kau selalu menghindar dan kau selalu saja mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Namja itu memberi efek yang buruk terhadapmu, Luhan."

"Aku lelah.." ucap Luhan, lalu meninggalkan gudang. Chanyeol hanya diam terpaku menatap kepergian Luhan. Sedikit demi sedikit Luhan mulai berubah. Ini semua karna namja berengsek itu. Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan memegang kursi tersebut. jari tangannya yang menggenggam kursi memutih, tak lama terdengar suara dentuman keras dari dalam gudang tersebut.

BRAKKKKK

"AKHHHHHHHH!" suara teriakan Chanyeol menggema sampai keluar gudang. Untung keadaan sekitar gudang sekolah sepi. Maklum saja, bel pulang sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu. Jadi tidak mungkin ada yang berwara wiri kekoridor. Kalau pun ada pasti hanya kantin dan perpustakaan karna murid sedang mengerjakan tugas. Selebihnya murid lebih memilih melabuh kekafe, kerumah atau mencari kesibukan diluar sekolah.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

Seorang namja menaiki motor sportnya, rodanya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak ada waktu yang ia buang begitu saja. lebih cepat sampai ketempat tujuan, itu lebih baik. Hanya ada satu tujuannya. Belahan hatinya.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya."

"Tidak ada cara lain. Dia tidak pernah membalas pesanku. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan."

Bibirnya selalu berucap, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Bahwa yang ia lakukan kali ini benar. Ia tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Apapun akan ia lakukan demi seseorang yang ia cintai. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, bertapa bahagianya dia ingin menemui yeojachingunya. Jika itu masih berlaku.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

Rumah terlihat begitu sepi, namun jika ditelaah disebuah kamar ruangan itu begitu ramai. Terdengar seperti kegaduhan. Konser mendadak sepertinya. Namun ini lebih... ya sudahlah tak usah dijelaskan. Pasti kalian akan merusak telinga dan penglihatan.

"Oh she wants me~ oh she's got me

Oh she hurts me  
Joha deouk galmanghago isseo

Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo  
Sarangeun gyeolguk jungdok overdose  
Sigani jinalsurok tongjedo himdeureojyeo  
Jeomjeom gipsugi ppajyeoganda  
Oh too much neoya your love igeon overdose  
Too much neoya your love igeon overdose.." jarinya mematikan suara musik dihandphonenya, ia benar benar bosan. Sudah dua album lagu penyanyi favoritnya ia nyanyikan mengiringi kekosongan rumahnya.

"AKU BOSAN!" teriaknya, seprai dan selimut entahlah. Sudah tak jelas bentuk letaknya bagaimana.

"Kyungsoo, lama sekali. Apa dia tersesat? Itu tidak mungkin. Dia kan sering kerumahku. Atau dia diculik? OMO! Bagaimana ini!" yeoja yang tengah meringkuk dikasur itu terduduk, raut wajahnya begitu panik. Dan detik berikutnya wajahnya berubah datar. Efek dekat dekat dengan Sehun.

"Itu tambah tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo itu pandai karate. Mana mungkin ada yang menculiknya, yang ada penculiknya yang diculik Kyungsoo ke kantor polisi. Huhhh, percuma panik terhadapnya. Buang buang energi dan piki-"

Drttttt- Drtttttttt!

Ia menggapai handphone putihnya yang terletak diatas laci. Ketika benda persegi tersebut sudah ditangan. Tertera nama seseorang disana menampakan wajah seorang namja tengah tersenyum menghadap kekamera, matanya seperti bulan sabit. Lucu bukan..

Dengan cepat ia tekan tombol hijau.

 **"Yeoboseo, Bekkie.."** terdengar suara namja yang menyambutnya disebrang sana.

"Emm, ada apa Sehun-ie?"

 **"Ani, emm... Kau ada waktu besok?"** Sehun mencoba berbicara normal, ia benar benar gugup.

"Besok? Harus besok ya?"

 **"Tidak juga, kalau kau tak bisa.. Tak apa, mungkin aku akan mencari hari lain-"** mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat pertanyaan seperti itu, membuatnya lemas dan tidak bersemangat. Yang ada diotaknya pasti Baekhyun akan menolak ajakannya.

"Aku bisa" ucap Baekhyun tiba tiba, membuat Sehun yang sedang tidak fokus harus memfokuskan pendengarannya.

 **"Mwo? Aku tidak dengar, bisa kau ucapkan lebih jelas lagi.."**

"Aku bisa Hunnie.. Aku tadi hanya bertanya, kenapa suaramu jadi lesu begitu?"

 **"Tidak, itu-aku.. Aku akan jemput dirumahmu Baekkie.."**

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu. Tapi sebelum kerumahku, kirimi aku pesan agar aku siap siap.."

" **Baik Boss.. perintahmu akan aku laksanakan.. Apa yang tidak untukmu.."**

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Sehun-ah.. Aku jadi gemas, untuk kau tidak didekatku."

 **"Memangnya kenapa? Baekkie mau menciumku, jika aku ada didekatmu.."**

"A-ani, siapa yang bilang begitu? Ihh Sehun.. Aku kan hanya ingin mencubit pipimu. Itu saja." Baekhyun kesal, ia memanyunkan bibirnya. Terlihat begitu lucu. Jika Sehun tau, mungkin Baekhyun sudah habis saat ini. Karna bibirnya dilumat Sehun.

 **"Jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu, aku jadi semakin ingin.."** disebrang sana hanya memasang wajah menahan gemas. Baekhyun pasti melakukan itu, bila ia kesal. Sangat lucu bukan.

"Dasar hobae mesum!" jari lentiknya menekan tombol merah di handphonenya dengan kesal.

PIP—

"Dasar! Awas Sehun!"

"Sehun? Kenapa dengan mahkluk albino tak berdarah itu?"

"A-an-ani, Kyung.. itu-aku-tadi"

"Bicara yang jelas Baek, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Itu- ehh, Kyung? Kapan kau sampai? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk rumahku?"

"Ohh... itu. tadi aku memanggilmu beberapa kali. Aku juga banyak menekan tombol bell rumahmu, tapi tak ada yang membukakan pintu. Aku coba saja membuka pintunya, dan BOO~ Ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci." Jelas Kyungsoo

"Benarkah? Tapi aku benar benar tidak mendengar suaramu. Sungguh."

"Telingamu terbuat dari apa, ha? Bahkan tetangga sebelah melihat tingkahku dengan pandangan terganggu."

"Hehehe, maaf Kyung. Tadi Sehun menelpon, mungkin aku tidak dengar karna itu.. Dan soal pintu, mungkin aku lupa menguncinya.."

"Kau ceroboh sekali, bagaimana ada pencuri yang masuk?!"

"Kan sudah ada kau. Untuk apa aku memanggilmu, jika bukan untuk berpatroli rumah.. Sekarang kau satpam rumahku.." ucap Baekhyun tanpa dosa

"Enak saja. Aku tidak sudi, dibayarpun aku tidak ingin." Protes Kyungsoo.

.

Dua yeoja sedang asik menonton serial drama yang baru ditayangkan seminggu belakangan ini. wajah salah satu yeoja begitu antusias menyaksikan acara tv nya sambil ia pangku kantung keripik kentang kesukaannya, sesekali tangannya memasukkan beberapa butir keripik kedalam mulutnya. Kunyah, kunyah, dan telan. Begitu seterusnya, tanpa memperdulikan yeoja yang berada disebelahnya.

Yeoja satunya hanya menatap kosong layar didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sepasang mata memang mengarah kelayar tv tersebut, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Entahlah, kejadian belakangan ini membuat nya merasa terbebani. Sudah ia coba berbagai cara namun, nihil. Masa ia harus mati? Tidak itu tidak ada dalam moto hidupnya.

'Apakah kau mencintaiku?' kalimat itu, terlontar dipikrannya begitu saja. Kalut.

Detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo dikagetkan oleh ocehan yeoja disebelahnya, Baekhyun.

"Dialog macam apa itu? jelek sekali" protes Baekhyun

"Kau bilang apa?" Kyungsoo mengkoreksi pendengarannya, tidak mungkinkan Baekhyun membaca pikirannya.

"Mwo?"

"Ahh, ani.. tadi kau bicara apa?"

"Ohh, itu.. Lihatlah Kyung dialog pemeran antagonis itu, jelek sekali. aku jadi malas menontonnya. Padahal teman temanku bilang, ini drama yang bagus."

"Memangnya dramanya tidak bagus?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan menontonnya lagi."

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Sepi sekali. Apa baby Soo tidak ada dirumah?" namja bertubuh tinggi bak model itu, berjalan kearah jendela rumah seseorang yang sedang ia pijaki. Matanya menerawang kedalam, namun tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan.

Hanya helaan nafas berat yang terdengar dari mulut namja itu.

"Hahhh... Mungkin lain kali. Seharusnya aku datang lebih awal tadi." Kesal, sudah pasti. Jarak dari apartemennya dengan jarak rumah yang ia pijaki sekarang lumayan jauh, butuh waktu satu jam. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan pelan ke motor hitam merahnya, memakai helm. Ia menaiki motor kesayangannya, wajahnya sekali lagi menatap rumah yang berada didepannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jika tidak sekarang, mungkin besok." Itu suara terakhir yang terdengar di pekarangan seseorang, dan suara itu berganti suara motor yang melaju menjauh dari tempatnya berkunjung.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Dari mana kau dapat berita seperti itu?" tanya seseorang yang sekarang sedang duduk dikursi belajar yang ia hadapkan langsung mengarah kekasur. Mata bulatnya seakan menjelaskan, bahwa yang ia ucapkan adalah kalimat menuntut.

"Berita apa?" ucap polos yeoja yang sedang duduk di pinggirkasur, tangannya yang satu sibuk menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"Kau berdalih ya?" tuntut yeoja itu lagi

"Aku sedang tidak berdalih. Memangnya apa yang aku berdalihkan?" namun ucapan yeoja bermata bulat itu, seakan tak begitu ditanggapinya.

"Ayolah Baek.. Aku sedang serius.."

"Dengar, aku juga serius Kyungsoo. Seharusnya kau memperjelas ucapanmu itu, mungkin aku bisa sedikit mengerti.." jelas Baekhyun yang sok pura pura tidak tau. Kyungsoo kan malu menjelaskannya, ia yakin Baekhyun tau apa yang ia jelaskan. Tapi ia malah pura pura tidak tau. Awas saja.

"Shit." Umpat Kyungsoo, setelah sekian lama ia terdiam.

"Jadi kau hanya ingin mengumpat, setelah acara bertapa singkatmu?"

"Baek, sebaiknya kau jelaskan. Jika kau tak mau aku mematahkan tulang pudingmu itu." ancam Kyungsoo, dan lagi lagi tak berefek pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tinggal panggil Sehun-ah.. wekk"

"Dia tidak akan datang, lagi pula sebelum ia datang aku sudah menghancurkan semua tulang dan persendianmu."

"Jadi kau belajar karate, hanya untuk menyiksa seseorang?"

"Tidak juga, lagi pula kau itu bukan orang."

"Aku selalu tidak mengerti apa yang selalu kau ucap-"

"Baek!"

"Baiklah, kau ingin tau dari mananya?" Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah

"Semua."

"Muluk sekali keinginanmu. Tapi, baiklah. Kau harus pasang kuping baik baik ya.."

"Aku sudah memasangnya sejak aku lahir Baek" ucap Kyungsoo malas

"Jangan potong ucapanku Kyung..." rengek Baekhyun.

"Hahh, baiklah.." ucapan pasrah yang hanya terdengar dari bibir tebal tersebut.

"Aku tau dari Umin-ah"

"Umin? Nugu?" Kyungsoo bingung, setaunya tak pernah ada siswa ataupun siswi yang bernama Umin.

"Itu teman sebangku ku, itu Kyung.. Yang rambutnya yang selalu dikuncir itu."

"Xiu-min, maksudmu?"suara Kyungsoo terdengar ragu.

"Yapp.. bahkan aku mendapatkan foto juga dari dia.." suara Baekhyun terdengar semangat

"Foto? Foto apa? Kenapa kau selalu menggantungkan ucapanmu, membuatku bingung."

"Foto kalian berdua yang sedang duduk dikantin. Dia mendapatkan fotonya dari sepupunya.."

"Duduk dikantin? Sepupu? Tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan. Kau salah paham Baek?"

"Salah paham? Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, aku sudah memperhatikan gerak gerikmu jika berada di area yang sama dengan Kai. Sudalah.. jujur saja. Kau tidak bisa mengelak untuk kali ini."

"Ka-kau, ya ampun Baek. Kau berlebihan, aku tidak suka dengannya." Bela Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah yang sudah dapat di prediksi bagaimana paniknya dia. Sebagai seorang yang peka. Baekhyun tak mungkin tak menyadari perasaan temannya yang satu ini. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari akhir akhir ini Baekhyun sering memperhatikan, dan ya.. sedikit mencari informasi dengan teman sebangkunya itu. Termasuk menanyakannya dengan teman sebangkunya, Xiumin.

"Siapa yang bilang kau menyukainya. Ahh, atau jangan jangan.. Kau menginginkanku bertanya hal seperti itu?" pojok Baekhyun

"Bu-bukan begitu-"

"Percuma kau sembunyikan, aku sudah tau. Sudahlah aku mau tidur." Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dan menaruh sisirnya di atas laci, badannya mulai ia selimuti kain tebal tersebut.

"Baek?" panggilan Kyungsoo membuatnya terusik, walaupun sebenarnya ia hanya pura pura mau tidur. Padahal ia ingin mengerjai Kyungsoo.

"Emm.. fotonya"

"Akan ku kirimkan jika sudah di sekolah besok.." suaranya menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo, walaupun ia tak mengubah posisi tidurnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Baek, tapi itu-"

"Ini sudah malam tidurlah.. kita masuk pagi, aku tidak mau terlambat karna membangunkanmu."

"Hahh.." hanya helaan nafas, kakinya ia langkahkan ke arah kasur. Sebelum itu, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Yaitu, benda persegi berwarna putih.

Tangannya ia ulurkan mencoba mengambil benda tersebut, awalnya ia ragu. Namun karna terpaksa ia beranikan diri mengambil benda persegi yang sudah berpindah tangan di genggamannya.

"Shit! Terkunci password. Sudahlah memang harus menunggu pemiliknya memberikannya.." gerutu Kyungsoo, walau suaranya kecil namun dapat Baekhyun dengar. Ia hanya tersenyum karna menahan tawanya.

'Mian Kyung.. Hahahaha..'

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Kau duluan saja kekelas Kyung, aku akan mengambil buku diloker terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah, oia jangan lupa fotonya.."

"Emm, kalau aku tidak lupa.."

"Kalau begitu, akan aku ingatkan sampai kau ingat."

"Kau membuatku takut Kyung, nanti akan aku berikan di istirahat pertama. Bye..." ucap Baekhyun lalu berlari kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah Kyungsoo.

.

"Buku ini, tak layak disebut buku. Lebih tepat disebut dengan batu kali. Berat sekali!" guman Baekhyun menggerutu buku yang sedang ia dekap didepan dadanya. Dan mencoba menutup lokernya, posisinya saat ini begitu merepotkannya.

"Ikut aku!" suara namja yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari ruang loker. Mata Baekhyun melihat sekitar, matanya menangkap seorang namja tinggi yang sedang menarik seorang yeoja ke suatu tempat.

"Itu bukannya Chanyeol dan Lu- perusak perasaan orang lain. Gatal sekali lidahku menyebut namanya, ihhh..." dengan tergesa gesa ia menutup lokernya dan mendekap buku yang ia dekap dengan erat. Kaki kecilnya sempat mempersulitnya, tapi akhirnya ia menemukan kedua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu. Menuju-

"Gudang?" gumannya di balik pohon besar yang jaraknya hanya empat meter dari pintu masuk gudang.

.

BRAKKKK

Dentuman suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar, sempat membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Lima belas menit sudah waktu ia habiskan di balik pohon besar tersebut, menunggu salah satu diantara tersangka keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"Lama sekali, aku bisa lumutan jika terus seperti ini."

"Sebaiknya aku kesana, aku penasaran." Kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan pelan menuju salah satu jendela yang lumayan tinggi dan sedikit berdebu. Ia harus berusaha berjinjit untuk melihat sesuatu didalam sana.

"Buku ini merepotkanku, diam kau disana jangan kemana mana." Tuding Baekhyun kepada kedua bukunya yang ia letakkan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan suara yang sangat kecil. #(-_-')! Sulit dipercaya, beratnya buku bisa sedikit menggeser kewarasan seseorang.

.

"Hahh, apa yang sedang ia lakukan?" seseorang memperhatikan seorang yeoja yang tengah menuding kedua bukunya di depan gudang yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Badan tingginya ia sandarkan di pohon besar, mata elangnya tak pernah lepas dari gerak gerik yeoja tersebut.

.

"Ahhh Chahh nyeolhhh.. Hahh.. lebihhh dallhhh akhhh.. shhh.." terdengar suara dari dalam gudang tersebut, Baekhyun memberanikan diri mendekati kearah pintu. Walaupun ditutup dengan cara dibantingpun pintu itu tetap tidak bisa tertutup rapat. Maklum udah tua dan reot.

Mata sipitnya mencoba melihat sesuatu didalam sana. Ketika wajahnya ia dekatkan ke pintu, pendengarnnya mendengar suara yang ia kenal.

"Emmhhh, apa kau suka? Sudah ku katakan kau akan suka hahh emmhh, tapi kau selalu menolakhh kuhh..." suara serak namja yang kali ini terdengar.

"Chanyeol" tanpa sadar bibir tipisnya mengucapkan nama seseorang, pelupuk matanya mulai penuh dengan air mata. Sekali berkedip maka wajahnya akan basah.

"Hihisapmm ahhkkhhh Chanhhh.."

"Dengan senang hati, Chagi..."

"Shit! Penihhh.. shhh penishhh muhh terlalu emm hhhahh"

"Nikmat Chagi ahh emmm huhhh ahhh"

"Besarhhhh!"

Sahutan demi sahutan terdengar dari dalam. Ini begitu menyakitkan, ia tak tau bahwa mereka sudah sampai tahap ini dalam berhubungan. Ia tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya. seharusnya ia sudah tau, namja itu bukan namja baik baik. Tapi entah mengapa, ia tetap menyukainya.

"Bodoh, kau memang bodoh Baekhyun. Hiks, hiks.." ucapannya mengiringinya memundurkan langkah demi langkah, sekarang tangisannya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Wajahnya sudah basah karna iar mata. Yang saling berlomba keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hiks.. hiks.." dua langkah terakhir ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan gudang yang sudah tak terpakai itu, tanpa memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah menatap tajam pintu tersebut dan menatap sendu yeoja yang tengah berlari.

Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan kearah gudang tua tersebut, ia melihat dari jendela yang tadi Baekhyun lompati namun tetap tidak terlihat kedua mata Baekhyun. Lain halnya dengan orang yang ini. Tubuh tingginya memudahkan melihat dengan leluasa pemandangan didalam sana. Benar saja di dalam sepasang kekasih tengah bermandikan keringat karna kegiatan mereka.

"Namja brengsek! Takan ku biarkan yeoja polos tak berdosa ini jatuh ketangan kotormu itu. Dasar bajingan. Tapi dengan begini gadis kecilku tau, seberapa bejatnya namja yang ia sukai. Terima kasih Chanyeol, berkatmu jalanku mendapatkannya semakin mudah." Namja itu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyum liciknya, tidak lupa ia mencari sosok yeoja mungilnya yang tadi berlari entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T endang**

 **B okong**

 **C ute kyungsoo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW...** **:)**

 **Ditunggu**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Part 3

**Caption : Touch LOVE**

 **Author : Wolf88RED17+**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Kai**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **Kristal Jung**

 **and other**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, School life**

 **Rate : M**

 **#Typo Bertebaran...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Emmhhh, apa kau suka? Sudah ku katakan kau akan suka hahh emmhh, tapi kau selalu menolakhh kuhh..." suara serak namja yang kali ini terdengar.

"Chanyeol" tanpa sadar bibir tipisnya mengucapkan nama seseorang, pelupuk matanya mulai penuh dengan air mata. Sekali berkedip maka wajahnya akan basah.

"Hihisapmm ahhkkhhh Chanhhh.."

.

"Namja brengsek! Takan ku biarkan yeoja polos tak berdosa ini jatuh ketangan kotormu itu. Dasar bajingan. Tapi dengan begini gadis kecilku tau, seberapa bejatnya namja yang ia sukai. Terima kasih Chanyeol, berkatmu jalanku mendapatkannya semakin mudah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Touch LOVE Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yeoja berambut pendek ini, sedang mengetukkan jari kecilnya diatas meja. Betapa bosannya dia kali ini, orang yang ditunggu tunggu tak kunjung datang. Entah sudah berapa helaan nafas yang ia hembuskan.

Bahkan gelas diatas meja, sudah ada tiga buah. Ia tak memikirkan efeknya, jika kalau ia mondar mandir pasti ia akan ke kamar mandi . Ia tak peduli. Bosannya kali ini sudah sampai diubun ubun.

"Kemana sihh, Baekhyun?! Sebentar lagi masuk, tadi dia janji mau menyerahkannya ketika istirahat. Tapi mana? Ia tidak ada. Awas saja manusia kurus itu. aku benar benar akan mematahkan tulang pudingnya." Matanya ia edarkan kesisi lain setiap kantin, mungkin saja ia menemukan Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya malah menangkap mahkluk albino tak berdarah. Ia lambaikan tangannya, namun tidak ada tanggapan.

'Apa mahkluk albino itu sedang melamun? Sampai sampai ia tidak melihatku melambaikan tangan kearahnya! Akan ku panggil dia.' guman yeoja bermata bulat itu. Tangannya ia turunkan, lalu mencoba mengambil nafas dalam dalam dan-

"SEHUN!" teriakan itu hampir membuat siswa maupun siswi bungkam sesaat. Melihat respon orang sekitarnya, ia berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya minta maaf..

"Mian-neoyo..."

"Hey, Sehun. Kemari!" Sehun berjalan kearah yeoja bermata bulat itu, yeoja yang mengaku mengaguminya tersenyum bahkan menyebutkan kata memuji setiap Sehun melewati meja mereka. Ia tanggapi dengan acuh, pura pura tidak dengar. Lagi pula untuk apa menanggapi yeoja centil seperti mereka. melihatnya saja membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Seharusnya noona tidak meneriaki ku dengan suara cetar membahana milikmu. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku tuli mendadak." Protes Sehun, ia dudukkan tubuhnya di depan kursi Kyungsoo. Berhadapan lebih tepatnya.

"Itu akan lebih bagus, jika kau tuli. Jadi kau tak perlu mendengar suara jeritan yeoja kesurupan itu."

"Apa sihh noona. Aku tidak ingin tuli. Bagaimana nasip Baekhyun-ie ku jika aku tuli nanti? Memangnya Kyungsoo noona mau tanggung jawab."

"Kok jadi Baekhyun? Heh- bocah jangan berharap terlalu tinggi. Baekhyun belum tentu bersamamu nanti. Dibandingkan denganmu, ia lebih baik dengan yang lain. Kau itu manja, tidak dewasa menyusahkan."

"Enak saja, aku ini sudah besar, bahkan noona yang lebih tua dariku saja tinggi kita jauh berbeda. Seharusnya noona sadar itu. Mana mungkin Baekhyun-ie tak mau denganku, aku ini bak pangeran dari negri kayangan."

"Yang benar, pangeran dari negri dongeng. Kau tau sendiri Baekhyun hanya menganggapmu sebagai dongsaeng kepada noonanya."

"Aku tidak berfikir seperti itu. Lagi pula Baekhyun-ie tak menolak semua permintaanku."

"Jelas ia tidak menolak, kau kan terus merengek kalau Baekhyun-ah tidak mau. Iya kan? Mengaku sajalah.." tuding Kyungsoo tepat diwajah Sehun. Wajah yang semula kesal, jadi berubah datar seperti sedia kala.

"Singkirkan tangan kurcacimu noona, menghali ketampananku." Sehun menyinkirkan jari Kyungsoo yang hampir saja mengenai salah satu matanya. Sangat bahaya..

"Ishh, dasar anak ini." Kyungsoo, menurunkan jari telunjuknya dan menaruh tangannya diatas meja.

"Oia, kau melihat Baekhyun, Sehun-ah?" ucap Kyungsoo, saat mengingat temannya yang menipunya.

"Baekhyun? Ohh, dia ijin pulang kerumah. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sehun balik

"Tidak apa apa, hanya ingin memperjelas sesuatu-"

"Memperjelas sesuatu? Tentang apa? Apa menyangkut hal buruk tentang Baekhyun-ie ku? Jika ia, kau adalah buronan pertama yang masuk dalam cacatan pembunuhanku."

"Yak! Apa apaan kau ini?! kau ingin membunuhku?! Dasar hobae tak tau diri." Kyungsoo kesal, ia jitak kepala Sehun dengan kencang.

"Akhh! Dasar noona mata ikan. Kau hampir membuatku hilang ingatan karna jitakanmu. Aduh sakit..." tangan kurus tapi kekar itu, mengelus permukaan kepalanya yang dianiaya oleh mahkluk mata ikan tapi tak bersirip maupun berekor. Jikataknnya begitu keras, kepalanya sedikit terasa pening.

"Rasakan biar kau tau rasa. Lagian itu hanya masalah kecil. Kenapa jadi kasus seperti penculikan. Lagi pula aku tak mungkin menculiknya. Dia itu rewel seperti bocah, penyuruh, dan pemaksa. Itu akan membuatku mati muda. Aku tidak mau." Jelas Kyungsoo malas.

"Aku kan hanya asal bicara. Menyebalkan."

"Kenapa ia pulang kerumah tidak mengabariku?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak sabaran, niatnya sudah musnah bertanya dengan baik baik. Manusia albino ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Membuatnya selalu naik darah.

"Tidak tau!"

"Kau bohong! Pasti kau tau."

"Tidak tau, dia hanya bilang tidak enak badan dan minta aku mengantarkannya pulang."

"Hanya itu? tidak ada yang lain? Mungkin seperti foto.."

"Foto? Untuk apa orang yang tidak enak badan berurusan dengan foto. Tidak masuk di akal."

"Aku kan hanya mengusulk-"

"Seharusnya kau pulang saja Lu.." dua orang yeoja sedang berjalan melewati meja Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Satu lagi berparas manis dan yang satu lagi berparas cantik. Yeoja berparas manis menuntun temannya yang bernama Luhan. Yang berjalan tertatih.

"Tidak mau. Aku akan tetap belajar. Ini hanya sakit biasa, jadi jangan dibesar besarkan, Lay.."

"Hahh, tapi kau tidak memperhatikan kondisimu saat ini? berjalanpun saja sulit apa lagi mengikuti kegiatan belajar. Sudahlah kau akan ku antar pulang."

"Nanti Chanyeol mencariku bagaimana?"

"Chanyeol lagi. Lupakan namja itu dulu, yang penting kau harus istirahat untuk saat ini."

"Pelajarannya?"

"Aku akan ijinkan, untukmu. Jja.." kedua yeoja itu berjalan begitu pelan meninggalkan kantin. Ia tak menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang menatap intens salah satu dari mereka dengan mata tajamnya. Dan yang satu lagi memandang kedua yeoja itu dengan kesal.

"Pulang saja sana. Memang tempatmu bukan disini!" ucap Kyungsoo kesal

"Ia lebih cocok di tempatkan pada namja hidung belang."

"Wahh, kau kasar sekali Sehun.. Tapi aku suka ucapanmu." Kyungsoo takjub mendengar lontaran suara dari Sehun dengan wajah serta nada bicaranya yang datar. Tapi Kyungsoo senang, memang itu tempat mereka.

"Aku bicara yang sejujurnya. Ku pikir kenapa dia jalan seperti itu noona?"

"Wae? Terjatuh, atau mungkin.. kepeleset dikamar mandi?"

"Sebenarnya berapa umurmu noona? Begitu saja tidak tau."

"Hey! Jangan membahas umur, kita hanya selisih satu tahun. Kau ingat?!" ucap Kyungsoo Sewot lagi.

"Dari cara jalannya saja, ia sudah menandakan bahwa dia habis berbuat sesuatu yang tidak benar?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak benar? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Sehun-ah." Kyungsoo pasrah dengan otaknya yang sedang malas untuk digunakan berfikir.

"Memasukan penis kedalam vaniga." Ucap Sehun biasa. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah bersemu merah, mendengar celotehan Sehun. Bagaimanapun mereka berbeda gender. Itu terdengar aneh saja, bila dijadikan topik bembicaraan. Walau mereka sudah dibilang cukup umur untuk membahas itu.

"Se-sehun, seharusnya kau bisa mengganti kata yang lebih-"

"Abis noona tidak mengerti dengan kata ungkapan. Lebih baik seperti itu."

"Tapi membicarakan barang fital didepan yeoja itu..." suara Kyungsoo terdengar rendah karna malu. Pembicaraan kali ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sangat.

"Memang noona yeoja, jika diteliti dengan jelih. Noona itu namja. Penampilannya saja yang yeoja. Sangat menipu mata."

"Ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan. Kau ingin aku membuktikannya! Aku ini yeoja asli." Kepala Kyungsoo sudah penuh dengan asap. Sudah cukup ia dikatai namja. Oleh mahkluk jadi jadian ini.

"Tidak perlu. Aku yakin badanmu juga tidak seksi. Aku akan kembali kekelas. Bye noona.." ucap Sehun meninggalkan Kyungsoo, yang menatapnya marah. Kyungsoo hanya menggeram marah.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar benar tak sibukkan?" ucap namja tan ketika ia sedang berjalan beriringan ke arah parkiran sekolah.

"Ani. Lalu bagaimana dengan yeojachingumu?"

"Itu, dia ada rapat osis. Aku sudah ijin pulang terlebih dulu."

"Ohh, begitu..."

"Ohh ya, Kyungsoo-ah.." wajah tampan bak mempesona itu menoleh ke arah yeoja yang dipanggil Kyungsoo.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kyungsoo menoleh kearah namja tan tersebut. Mata bulatnya bertabrakan dengan mata namja tan disampingnya. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya. Jika kalian bisa perhatikan, ada semburat merat di kedua pipinya.

'Aduh dekat sekali.. Omona!' batin Kyungsoo

"Ne?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu pelan. Kai yang melihat tingkah Kyungsoo, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membuat senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"Kau lucu.." ucap Kai lalu memalingkan wajahnya kedepan seperti semula, tapi tidak meninggalkan senyum dibibirnya.

Kakinya seakan lemas mendengar ucapan Kai barusan. Bahkan ia sudah tidak jalan beriringan dengan Kai. Kai tak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sekarang memandang punggung Kai dari belakang. Kedua tangannya berada di kedua pipinya. Ia merasakan pipinya bersemu merah.

'Aku lucu... tadi dia bilang aku lucu? Bagaimana ini? pasti wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Aduh..' batin Kyungsoo

"Sebenarnya, aku... hah, aku tak yakin akan mengucapkannya. Aku harap kau tidak ambil pusing ucapanku. Aku-" ucap Kai yang terus jalan didepannya, ia tak sadar Kyungsoo yang berdiri kaku dibelakangnya. Tapi saat wajahnya menoleh ke sebelah, ia sungguh kaget Kyungsoo tidak lagi disampingnya.

"Kyung?! Eodi? KYUNG. Ah, disana kau rupanya." Kai panik dan meneriaki nama Kyungsoo, saat badannya menghadap kebelakang. Ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang memperhatikannya dengan tubuh kaku bagai patung manekin.

"KYUNG! KEMARI." Tangan Kai melambai, menyuruh Kyungsoo menghampirinya. Namun tak ada respon dari yang dipanggil.

"Ya ampun anak itu, mulai lagi.." kaki jenjangnya berlari kecil menghampiri tubuh kaku Kyungsoo. Tangannya menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo, yang ditepuk hanya mengedipkan matanya. Wajah Kai sekarang begitu dekat, bahkan sangat dekat. Lebih tepatnya didepannya. Tangan namja tan tersebut terulur menyentuh kening Kyungsoo.

"Tidak panas, kau tak apa apa?"

"A-ak-aku ba-baik, aku rasa kita jalan sekarang Kai.." dia sudah berusaha menormalkan suaranya namun malah suara yang tak jelas yang keluar. Dasar Kyungsoo bodoh. Ia merutuki diri sendiri. Kaki kecilnya ia langkahkan duluan meninggalkan Kai yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Emm, aneh sekali.. dia kenapa? Ya sudahlah, KYUNGSOO-AH TUNGGU!" kaki jenjangnya menyusul yeoja yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan kerumahmu setelah menyelesaikan piket, tunggu aku."

 **"Tidak perlu Sehun-ah.."** suara orang disebrang sana terdengar lesu dan tak bersemangat.

"Tidak ada penolakan tuan putri.." paksanya lembut

 **"Terserah kau"**

PIP~

Ia melihat layar handphonenya. Orang disebrang sana mematikan teleponnya dengan sepihak. Untung dia orang yang sabar.

"Hahh, dia memutuskannya." Ia mulai memegang pengapus papan tulis, setelah ia simpan handphon yang tadi ia genggam kedalam saku celananya.

"Aku harus cepat mengerjakannya dan pergi kerumahnya. Ah- aku lupa! Sehun pabo ya! Orang tua nya sedang tidak ada dirumah. Sebelum ia berbuat nekat, aku tidak mau ia terluka sedikitpun."

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Handphone ku, eodi? Apa aku meninggalkannya digudang tadi. Hahh, Shit!" pakaian seragam sekolahnya sudah berubah menjadi pakaian basket. Hari ini jadwalnya ia berlatih bersama anggotanya. Tidak mungkin seorang kapten membolos saat latihan akan berlangsung. Mau tak mau ia berlatih dulu baru mengurusi hal pribadinya. Seperti handphonenya yang hilang ini. ia hanya bisa mengumpat.

"Nanti akan ku cari. Menyusahkan"

"Joon, ambil bolanya! Kita akan latihan sekarang." Panggil Chanyeol kepada salah satu anggotanya. Yang dipanggil menghampirinya dengan sedikit berlari kecil.

"Bukankah itu masih satu jam lagi, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Lee joon bingung.

"Kita akan pulang cepat, jadi kita latihan sekarang saja. Ada barangku yang tertinggal."

"Baiklah" jawabnya, berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol, mengambil bola seperti yang diperintahkan oleh sang kapten. Mereka akhirnya berlatih."

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Untung tidak hilang." Kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan ruangan, lebih tepatnya gudang yang agak pengap udara. Gudang tersebut hanya dapat pencahayaan dari sela sela jendela yang terkena sinar matahari.

"Baunya begitu menyengat. Mungkin karna tempatnya yang dipenuhi barang barang. Jadi membuat tempat ini minim udara." Tangan kekarnya ia kibaskan berkali kali di depan wajahnya. Mencoba menghilangkan bau menyengat yang ia timbulkan sendiri. Dasar.

KRIETTT..

Suara pintu terbuka, terdengar memekakan telinga. Ya begitulah jika sudah berusia. Baru berjalan dua langkah ia dikejutkan oleh seorang namja yang sudah berumur menghampirinya, membawa sesuatu ditangan yang ia dekap kebenda tersebut di depan dadanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini anak muda?" tanya namja yang sekarang berada didepannya dengan jarak yang tak terlalu dekat.

"A-ak-aku tadi mencari-" matanya menatap sekeliling dengan gelisah, mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Apa ini yang kau cari?" ahjjusi tersebut mengulurkan benda yang tadi ia dekap di depan dadanya.

"Ha?" namja tinggi tersebut memandang bingung benda yang sekarang ada didepannya, terpampang dengan jelas.

"Berarti ini bukan milikmu ya? kalau begitu apa yan-"

"Itu milikku. Ya milikku. Dari mana ahjjusi menemukannya?"

"Ohh ini benar milikmu, ini." ahjjusi tersebut menjulurkan lagi benda tersebut. namun kali ini di terima dengan baik oleh namja di depannya sekarang.

"Tadi benda itu tergeletak disana. Tak jauh dari jendela itu." tunjuk ahjjusi kearah tempat benda tadi yang ia temukan.

"Ohh.. begitu. gomawo ahjjusi, maaf merepotkanmu.. kalau begitu saya permisi.." ucapnya sopan sambil sedikit membungkuk, membekap benda yang sudah berpindah tangan ketangannya. Meninggalkan ahjjusi tadi yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar anak muda, mencari tempat sepi untuk belajar. Pasti ia sedang ada ulangan. Padahal ada perpustakaan." Pikir ahjjusi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T endang**

 **B okong**

 **C ute kyungsoo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf ya, baru publist sekarang.

Buat Black Feather-nya harap ditunggu lagi ya..

Maklum lagi sibuk.. ^^

Mungkin baru bisa publist minggu depan,

kalo tidak ada halangan.. #doakan saja

.

Sebenarnya saya mau bikin prolog lagi buat FF yang baru,

karna takut gak bisa bagi waktu.

Jadi mau fokus dulu sama 3 ff ini.

Entar kalo nambah satu,

takut salah satu ngak ke pegang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW...** **:)**

 **Ditunggu**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Part 4

Caption : Touch LOVE  
Author : Wolf88RED17+  
Cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS)  
Do Kyungsoo (GS)  
Park Chanyeol  
Kim Kai  
Oh Sehun  
Kris Wu  
Xi Luhan (GS)  
Kim Xiumin (GS)  
and other  
Genre : Drama, Romance, School life  
Rate : M  
#Typo Bertebaran...

.

.

.  
"Pulang saja sana. Memang tempatmu bukan disini!" ucap Kyungsoo kesal  
"Ia lebih cocok di tempatkan pada namja hidung belang."  
"Wahh, kau kasar sekali Sehun.. Tapi aku suka ucapanmu."  
"Aku bicara yang sejujurnya. Ku pikir kenapa dia jalan seperti itu noona?"  
"Wae? Terjatuh, atau mungkin.. kepeleset dikamar mandi?"  
"Sebenarnya berapa umurmu noona? Begitu saja tidak tau."  
"Hey! Jangan membahas umur, kita hanya selisih satu tahun. Kau ingat?!" ucap Kyungsoo Sewot lagi.  
"Dari cara jalannya saja, ia sudah menandakan bahwa dia habis berbuat sesuatu yang tidak benar?"  
"Sesuatu yang tidak benar? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Sehun-ah." Kyungsoo pasrah dengan otaknya yang sedang malas untuk digunakan berfikir.  
"Memasukan penis kedalam vaniga." Ucap Sehun biasa.

'Aku lucu... tadi dia bilang aku lucu? Bagaimana ini? pasti wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Aduh..' batin Kyungsoo  
"Sebenarnya, aku... hah, aku tak yakin akan mengucapkannya. Aku harap kau tidak ambil pusing ucapanku. Aku-" ucap Kai yang terus jalan didepannya, ia tak sadar Kyungsoo yang berdiri kaku dibelakangnya. Tapi saat wajahnya menoleh ke sebelah, ia sungguh kaget Kyungsoo tidak lagi disampingnya.  
"Kyung?! Eodi? KYUNG. Ah, disana kau rupanya." Kai panik dan meneriaki nama Kyungsoo, saat badannya menghadap kebelakang. Ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang memperhatikannya dengan tubuh kaku bagai patung manekin.

"Aku akan kerumahmu setelah menyelesaikan piket, tunggu aku."  
"Tidak perlu Sehun-ah.." suara orang disebrang sana terdengar lesu dan tak bersemangat.  
"Tidak ada penolakan tuan putri.."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini anak muda?" tanya namja yang sekarang berada didepannya dengan jarak yang tak terlalu dekat.  
"A-ak-aku tadi mencari-" matanya menatap sekeliling dengan gelisah, mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat.  
"Apa ini yang kau cari?" ahjjusi tersebut mengulurkan benda yang tadi ia dekap di depan dadanya.  
"Ha?" namja tinggi tersebut memandang bingung benda yang sekarang ada didepannya, terpampang dengan jelas.  
"Berarti ini bukan milikmu ya? kalau begitu apa yan-"  
"Itu milikku. Ya milikku. Dari mana ahjjusi menemukannya?"  
"Ohh ini benar milikmu, ini." ahjjusi tersebut menjulurkan lagi benda tersebut. namun kali ini di terima dengan baik oleh namja di depannya sekarang.

.

.

Touch LOVE  
Chapter 4

.

.  
"Kenapa kau pulang tidak mengabariku.."  
"Aku lupa, tadi kepalaku benar benar pusing Kyung.."  
"Aku kan bisa membantumu di rumah. Lalu siapa yang akan mengurusmu sekarang di rumah. Aku tidak bisa meminta ijin kepada songsaem. Dia akan memotong nilai jika berani kabur dari jam lesnya.."  
"Kau tak perlu kawatir Kyung.. aku baik baik saja.. Disini sudah ada Sehun yang menjagaku.."  
"Sehun? Bocah albino itu. Aku kurang yakin dia bisa menjagamu dengan baik Baek.."  
"Dia merawatku dengan baik, buktinya aku sudah lebih baik. Sudahlah tak usah memikirkan kondisiku.. kau belajar saja di sana dengan baik, oke.."  
"Baiklah jika kau bilang begitu.. Tapi jangan lupa menghubungiku ya.. Bagaimanapun aku benar benar tak percaya dengan bocah itu. Bilang padaku jika dia berbuat macam macam padamu, Baek"  
"Emm.. Aku akan mengabarimu nanti. Sekarang aku ingin istirahat dulu sambil menunggu Sehun-iie membelikanku makanan dan obat.."  
"Baiklah.. istirahat dengan baik agar kondisimu cepat pulih.. Bye Baek.."  
"Bye..."  
-PIPPP-  
"Hahh.. lupakan Baek.. tak usah kau ingat lagi." Wajahnya berubah murung pandangannya menerawang ke langit kamarnya. Terlintas ingatan yang ingin ia buang jauh terngiang begitu jelas sekarang.  
"Menyedihkan..." ucap yeoja bernama Baekhyun itu lirih. Kali ini wajahnya ia tundukkan, ingin rasanya ia menangis. Tapi air matanya sepertinya sudah habis setelah menangis tanpa henti empat jam lalu. Batinnya sudah lelah, matanya sekarang juga sakit dan sedikit berdenyut, kepalanya juga masih sedikit pening.  
Ternyata tidak baik melihat yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat. Bisa berefek seperti sekarang. Harinya rusak sudah. Bagaimana ia menyusun hidupnya lagi, jika seperti ini keadaannya. Ia butuh topangan yang bisa menjaganya. Tapi siapa?  
-KLEKK-  
Suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Baekhyun menoleh keasal suara. Ia mendapati seorang namja yang memakai seragam sekolah dengan tangan kanannya memegang plastik makanan dan obat, jangan lupakan jaket hitam di tangan kirinya.  
"Kau sudah lebih baik?"  
"Emm.. kau lama sekali.. Aku kelaparan. Lihat pipiku sampai tirus menunggumu.." lenguh Baekhyun kepada namja yang di ceritakan tadi kepada Kyungsoo saat menelponnya, Sehun.  
"Hahaha.." Sehun ketawa ringan mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia berjalan kearah kasur yang sedang di baringkan Baekhyun.  
"Mian.. di luar hujan.. Aku harus meneduh karna aku tidak bawa jas hujan. Aku takut makananmu juga dingin akibat air hujan. Dengan terpaksa kau harus sedikit menunggu tadi." Jelas Sehun  
"Maafkan aku Baekyun-iie.. Aku akan kedapur mengambil peralatan makan dan minum untukmu.." setelah meletakkan makanan di meja nakas serta jaket yang ia sampirkan di samping tempat tidur, ia langkahkan kaki jenjang yang berbalut celana bahan berwarna abu abu itu bergegas ke dapur.  
Tak berapa lama, Sehun kembali dengan membawa apa yang ia sebutkan tadi. Setelah menata makanan dengan rapih di piring dan di mangkuk, Sehun memegang sendok yang sudah terdapat bubur dan mengarahkannya kepada Baekhyun berniat menyuapinya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun sakartis  
"Menyuapimu.. Memang apa lagi?" jawab Sehun bingung  
"Ihh aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau suapi. Aku bisa makan sendiri."  
"Tapi nanti tidak kau habiskan. Biar aku membantumu.."  
"Aku tidak mau, aku bisa sendiri.." rengek Baekhyun manja.  
"Baek-iie, kau kan sedang sakit.. Sini biar aku saja, buka mulutmu.." titah Sehun, tapi Baekhyun malah menutup mulutnya rapat dan memandang Sehun kesal.  
"Jika kau tak mau buka mulutmu, aku akan menyuapimu paksa dengan mulutku." Ancam Sehun  
"Sudah kubuka, aaaa... Kau puas! Dasar hobae mesum.."  
"Aku terpaksa melakukannya kau tau.." dan acara perdebatan mereka berakhir menjadi acara romantis. Seperti Sehun yang menyuapi Baekhyun dengan telaten dan jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang terus berkoar mulutnya menceritakan dari mulai teman sekelasnya hingga waktu ia kecil dulu bersama Kyungsoo. Bisa anda simpulkan bersama, siapa yang seharusnya di sebut hobae disini? -_ -

"K-kris.." suara lirih seorang yeoja setelah melihat seorang namja di depan pintu rumahnya dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah di tangan kirinya.  
Berasa seperti magnet, namja itu menoleh kearah yeoja yang tadi menyebut namanya dengan lirih.  
"Kyungsoo.." namja tinggi bak model itu berjalan ke arah yeoja itu dengan terburu buru.  
"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu.. Bagaimana kabarmu Baby?" tanya namja itu setelah ia berdiri tepat di depan yeoja yang tengah berdiri kaku memandang namja itu tak percaya. Wajah gembira dan tatapan rindu tak bisa di pungkiri dari diri namja itu memangdang orang yang ia sayang.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan namja itu, malah yeoja itu balik bertanya dengan nada yang sulit di artikan.  
"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu baby? Sehusnya kau menjawab pertanyaan ku.. Memang kau tidak merindukanku.."  
"..." kali ini yeoja itu malah terdiam  
"Baby? Baby Soo? Oia, aku membawa bunga kesukaanmu.. Bagaimana kau suka?" namja itu menyerahkan bunga yang ia pegang dengan senyum menawan yang tak lepas sedari tadi, betapa ia sangat merindukan sosok yeoja di depannya sekarang.  
"Kenapa kau kembali?" benar benar tak berniat meladeni pertanyaan namja yang di panggil Kris tersebut. Kali ini pandangan matanya menatap tak suka.  
"Aku kembali untukmu?"  
"Untukku? Untukku kau bilang?! Setelah kau pergi tanpa sebab dan sekarang kau dengan seenaknya kembali kepadaku. Berdiri di depan rumahku dengan membawa bunga dan menanyakan keadaanku. Kau pikir aku apa?!"  
"Aku- ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan baby-"  
"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Itu memuakan." Setelah mengeluarkan unek unek nya yang telah ia simpan selama ini. Yeoja itu berjalan melewati Kris yang menatapnya bersalah. Dengan sigap ia mengejar Kyungsoo yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh darinya.  
"Baby.. dengarkan penjelasnku terlebih dahulu.."  
"Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu tuan Wu. Sekarang kau bisa pergi dari rumahku."  
"Kau tak mengerti Soo.. Aku ingin menjelaskannya tapi kau selalu menolaknya. Aku ingin kita membicarakannya dengan kepala dingin."  
"Kepala ku sudah tidak bisa dingin setelah seseorang menghianitiku dan pergi meninggalkan ku jauh. Pergilah!"  
"Kyungsoo.." suara Kris terdengar lirih, rasa bersalahnya semakin tinggi. Setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Itu begitu membekas di hati yeoja berambut pendek tersebut.  
'Segitu kejamkah aku kepada mu Soo..' batin Kris menatap sedih Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya benci.  
"Aku minta maaf.." tambah Kris dengan menggenggam salah satu tangan Kyungsoo.  
"Jangan menyentuhku!" setelah menarik tangannya dari Kris, Kyungsoo dengan cepat berbalik dan masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintunya dengan keras. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dengan keras dengan memanggil namanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris pelakunya.  
"KYUNGSOO! BABY... BABY SOO.."  
"DENGARKANKU DULU, SOO!"  
Suara tak terdengar lagi dari luar pintu. Seperti nya namja bernama Kris itu menyerah, pikir yeoja berambut pendek yang tengah menatapi keadaannya.

"Akhh.. sial!"  
"Aku akan kembali lagi besok. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini segera. Aku tak ingin permasalahan ini semakin bertambah rumit." ternyata salah besar jika menganggap Kris itu menyerah. Lihat lah bertapa gigihnya dia setelah di tolak mentah mentah, tapi ia masih nekat untuk datang lagi.

.  
-o-o-o-

.

KTOKK KTOKK  
Suara geduran pintu sedikit mengganggu pendengaran namja yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur empuknya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan sebagai pengganti bantal, tangan kanannya memegang buku tebal. Ia balik buku itu ke berbagai arah memandang benda mati itu dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus penasaran.  
"Tuan.. tuan muda.."  
"Ihh berisik." Geram namja itu kesal namun ia tak beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Ia benar benar malas untuk saat ini.  
"Tuan muda, sudah waktunya makan malam.. Tuan besar dan nyonya menunggu tuan di ruang makan.." saut seorang yeoja di depan pintu yang masih terkunci.  
"Aku malas makan satu meja dengan mereka berdua." Dengan berat hati ia harus meninggalkan kasur kesayangannya dan beranjak dari acara mari berbaring ria.  
Dengan malas namja tinggi itu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, membuka pintu yang terkunci dan keluar begitu saja melewati pelayan rumahnya yang sedikit menundukan badannya saat melihat majikannya tanda hormat.  
"Silahkan tuan muda.."

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" nada kurang bersahabat dari namja paruh baya yang perawakan galak tersebut, membuat suasana tiba tiba menegang. Namja yang di ajak bicara malah tak merespon dan dengan santainya menggeser kursi yang biasa ia tempati dan duduk dengan tenang. Pandangan wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sebrang putranya menatap sesuatu menarik yang jarang sekali bahkan itu sungguh mustahil.  
"Tumben sekali anak eomma belajar di waktu makan malam? Biasanya kau tidur atau pergi entah kemana bersama teman teman mu itu." ledek wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat begitu cantik dengan riasan ringan yang menempel di wajahnya itu kepada putranya.  
Namja tinggi tersebut menatap buku yang ia pegang. Kedua mata bulatnya juga sedikit kaget memandang buku tebal tersebut, mungkin efek tadi saat penasaran dengan buku ini malah jadi terbawa karna tidak sengaja. Namja itu menatap eommanya yang duduk di sebrangnya tanpa berniat mengucapkan satu katapun. Dan tak lama pandangannya teralihkan ke namja paruh baya tersebut, saat mendengar suara beratnya.  
"Keturunanku memang harus jadi yang terbaik. Jika bukan yang terbaik maka bukan dari darah daging keturunanku."  
"Ck," desis namja itu mendengar ucapan ayahnya.  
'Tua bangka itu pintar sekali menyusun pidato saat malam hari.' Ledeknya dalam hati  
"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan.. lihatlah yeobo dia sudah bosan.." ucap sang eomma setelahnya di angguki oleh suaminya, dan acara makanpun di mulai dengan keheningan hingga selesai. Benar benar keluarga yang membosankan.

.  
-o-o-o-

.

"Aku akan bilang Kyungsoo noona untuk mengijinkanmu hari ini."  
"Ani, Hun-iie.. aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran. Hari ini ada praktek olahraga aku harus masuk. Aku tidak mau mengambil nilai susulan. Itu akan menyulitkan. Lee songsem itu menyeramkan, aku tidak mau membuat masalah dengannya."  
"Tapi kondisimu belum pulih benar. Bagaimana nanti kau tiba tiba jatuh pingsan. Kau itu butuh istirahat Baek-iie noona.."  
"Tapi aku tetap akan masuk Sehun-iie"  
"Kalau begitu kau boleh sekolah dengan syarat kau tidak usah ikut pelajaran olahraga, bagaimana?"  
"Itu sama saja, tak ada bedanya."  
"Habisnya noona tidak mau istirahat di rumah dan terus memaksakan akan masuk."  
"..." yeoja itu hanya mempautkan bibirnya tanda protes namun namja itu malah memaksanya menjawab.  
"Bagaimana? Lebih baik tidak ikut satu mata pelajaran dari pada tidak ikut semua mata pelajaran hari ini?" tanya namja bernama Sehun itu menuntut.  
"Baiklah! Kau puas."  
"Itu baru Baek-iie ku.." ucapnya gemas sembari mencubit hidung yeoja bernama Baekhyun sampai hidungnya memerah.  
"Ihh, jangan lakukan itu. Itu akan meninggalkan bekas Sehun. Lagi pula sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu?!" nada bicara Baekhyun kesal dengan perbuatan Sehun. Jari lentiknya mengusap pelan hidungnya yang di cubit sampai merah tersebut. Sekarang hidung Baekhyun terlihat seperti tomat.  
"Hehehe.. Mian.. Sini biar aku obati.." ucap Sehun dan detik berikutnya bibirnya sudah mendarat di hidung Baekhyun yang merah. Sehun memundurkan kepalanya, ia penasaran dengan ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini.  
Yang dapat Baekhyun deskripsikan di dirinya adalah kaget dan bingung. Otaknya tiba tiba tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Semua seakan mati rasa. Nyawanya terasa terbang entah kemana dari raganya. Terlihat jelas semburat merah di kedua pipi nya. Menambah kesan imut di dirinya.  
"Hahaha.. lihat Baekhyun-iie ku yang sekarang sangat lucu.. Hahaha, sekarang kedua pipimu juga ikutan berwarna merah." Suara ketawa lepas dari Sehun membuat Baekhyun malu.  
"Ohh, OMO!" tangan Baekhyun memegang kedua pipinya dan bertapa malunya ia saat ini.  
"Menyebalkan!" tambah Baekhyun, sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Sehun ia menginjak kaki Sehun dan berlari kearah pekarangan rumahnya.  
"Akhh! Noona! Awas kau, aku akan membalasnya di bibirmu.."

.  
-o-o-o-

.

"Jika tau akan begini jadinya, ingin pulang saja rasanya. Hulf.."  
"Sangat membosankan melihat yang lain asik di lapangan, sedangkan aku? Hanya berdiam diri di pinggir lapangan. Bagus Byun, kau memang yeoja beruntung." Timpalnya kesal. Mulutnya tak berhenti merutuk sedari tadi. Salahkan Sehun yang tiba tiba sudah melapor ke wali kelasnya dan melaporkannya ke guru olahraga. Dan disinilah ia berada, duduk di bangku penonton dengan lesu, dengan pandangan iri ke arah lapangan.  
"Hey, Baek.. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"  
"Terimakasih telah menghawatirkanku Umin-ahh, untuk saat ini aku baik.."  
"Aku kaget sekali saat hobae namjachingumu itu mengambil tas di saat jam pelajaran berlangsung kemarin, dan tiba tiba mengijinkanmu pulang lebih dahulu.."  
"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu Sehun itu bukan namjachinguku. Lagi pula kepalaku kemarin seperti akan pecah dan hancur kau tau."  
"Lalu jika bukan namjachingu apa? Calon suamimu? Berlebihan sekali kau." ucap yeoja berambut panjang yang dikuncir satu, Xiumin. Dengan nada bercanda, meledek teman sebangkunya Baekhyun.  
"Xiumin!"  
"Oke oke, aku hanya bercanda.. hehehehe"  
"Itu tidak lucu"  
"Ohh berikan pipimu mumumu..., aku akan mencubitnya.. Kau lucu sekali Baek."  
"Jauhkan tangan laknatmu itu dari area wajahku!" Ancam Baekhyun waspada.  
"Habis kau sangat menggemaskan Baek.."  
"Tanganmu." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada tangan Xiumin yang masih dalam posisi ingin menerkam kedua pipi menggemaskan Baekhyun.  
"Ohh, hehehe aku lupa.. mian. Oia Baek mumpung aku ingat, ada tugas dari Lee songsaem untukmu."  
"Tugas? Ihh guru berkacamata itu sangat menyebalkan, dia tidak pernah sakit apa?! Padahal aku sudah ijin tapi masih saja di beri tugas." Gerutu Baekhyun tidak terima, mulutnya berkoar tanda protes.  
"Mana ku tau. Aku hanya menyampaikan pesannya saja. Sudahlah kerjakan saja."

Kedua yeoja mungil itu berjalan beriringan, tak ayal mereka tertawa bersama. Entah membicarakan apa. Kaki mereka melangkah ke kelas mereka. Ketika membuka pintu kelas mereka. Keadaan kelas benar benar sepi.  
Bagaimana tidak sepi, semua orang sekarang berada di lapangan untuk mengambil nilai. Lalu kedua yeoja ini? tenang, yeoja ini adalah Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Baekhyun ijin sakit jadi tidak di perbolehkan mengambil nilai olahraga, Xiumin sudah mengambil nilai lebih dulu dari yang lain. Informasi sedikit Xiumin ini pandai dalam olahraga, jadi ia adalah murid kesayangan Kang songsaem.  
"Apa kau di beri tugas juga sepertiku?"  
"Ani. Kami mempelajarinya bersama. Aku rasa hanya kau saja."  
"Ihh dasar guru menyebalkan. Memangnya tugasnya seperti apa? Apa susah?"  
"Kurasa tidak"  
"Baguslah, tenang sudah aku.."  
"Bagaimana kau bisa tenang Baek, memang kau sudah mengerjakannya?"  
"Ha? Belum sihh, hehehe.. Tapi setidaknya aku sedikit bernafas lega jika tugasnya tidak seberat itu."  
"Siapa yang bilang, itu akan di kumpulkan nanti, sepulang sekolah jika kau masuk hari ini."  
"MWO?! Hari ini? Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku mengerjakannya sekarang."  
"Yang gila itu Kang songsaem, kenapa jadi aku?!" jawabnya tidak terima mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang sedikit berteriak.  
"Memangnya tidak ada keringanan?"  
"Batas waktunya sampai besok, lebih tepatnya jam istirahat pertama. Dia menunggumu di ruang guru."  
"Hahhhhh... baiklah, aku akan mencoba mengerjakannya sekarang."  
"Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan.."  
"Memang, tapi aku sedang tidak berminat mengerjakan apapun." Ucapnya frustasi  
"Ayolah Baek.. kemana jiwa Baekhyun-ah yang ceria ini?"  
"Jiwaku sudah lenyap sejak kemarin."  
"Jaga ucapanmu Baek, kau ini."  
"Abis aku kesal sekali."  
"Tenang aku akan membantumu.."  
"Terimakasih Umin-ah, kau memang selalu bisa di andalkan.."  
"Dasar, kau ini"

"Tidak ada. TIDAK ADA!"  
"Apa yang tidak ada Baek?"  
"Bukunya. Aku yakin tidak mengeluarkannya dari dalam tas. Lagipula untuk apa mengeluarkan pelajaran yang sama hari ini."  
"Kau lupa membawanya sewaktu berangkat? Mungkin terselip di loker?"  
"Benarkah? Aku akan mencarinya di loker nanti."  
"Buku itu besar sekali, aneh sekali jika ada yang mengambilnya. Hanya orang aneh yang melakukan itu."  
"Aku juga beranggapan demikian Xiumin-ah."  
"Berdoa saja kalau buku itu benar benar di lokermu Baek."  
"Semoga saja.." ucapnya penuh harap.

.  
-o-o-o-

.

"Hey, tupai licik!"  
"Apa aku mengenalmu?"  
"Mwo? Jangan pura pura tidak mengenaliku. Cepat serahkan foto itu!"  
"Foto apa?"  
"Sakit sehari membuatmu hilang ingatan?! Ck, lucu sekali kau Baek."  
"Kita tak saling mengenal jadi tolong bicara sopan terhadap orang yang baru bertatap muka."  
"Aku sedang tak ingin mengamuk, atau berbuat kasar kepada seseorang."  
"Jadi kau preman sekolah ini?! Mengejutkan, padahal kau seorang yeoja."  
"YAK! Byun Baekhyun, aku serius!"

.

.

.  
T endang  
B okong  
C ute kyungsoo...

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa REVIEW...  
Ditunggu

.


	6. Chapter 6 : Part 5

**Caption : Touch LOVE**

 **Author : Wolf88RED17+**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Kai**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **Kim Xiumin (GS)**

 **and other**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, School life**

 **Rate : M**

 **#Typo Bertebaran...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"K-kris.."

"Kyungsoo.."

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu.. bagaimana kabarmu Baby?"

.

"Aku tak butuh penjelasan mu tuan Wu. Sekarang kau bisa pergi dari rumahku.."

"Kau tak mengerti Soo.. Aku ingin menjelaskannya tapi kau selalu menolaknya. Aku ingin kita membicarakannya dengan kepala dingin."

"Kepala ku sudah tidak bisa dingin setelah seseorang menghianitiku dan pergi meninggalkan ku jauh."

.

"Bagaimana? Lebih baik tidak ikut satu mata pelajaran dari pada tidak ikut semua mata pelajaran hari ini?" tanya namja bernama Sehun itu menuntut.

"Baiklah! Kau puas."

"Itu baru Baek-iie ku.." ucapnya gemas sembari mencubit hidung yeoja bernama Baekhyun sampai hidungnya memerah.

"Ihh, jangan lakukan itu. Itu akan meninggalkan bekas Sehun. Lagi pula sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu?!" nada bicara Baekhyun kesal dengan perbuatan Sehun. Jari lentiknya mengusap pelan hidungnya yang di cubit sampai merah tersebut. Sekarang hidung Baekhyun terlihat seperti tomat.

"Hehehe.. mian.. sini biar aku obati.." ucap Sehun dan detik berikutnya bibirnya sudah mendarat di hidung Baekhyun yang merah. Sehun memundurkan kepalanya, ia penasaran dengan ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini.

.

"Tidak ada. TIDAK ADA!"

"Apa yang tidak ada Baek?"

"Bukunya. Aku yakin tidak mengeluarkannya dari dalam tas. Lagipula untuk apa mengeluarkan pelajaran yang sama hari ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Touch LOVE**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang menarik dari buku itu?"

"..."

"Setauku bukumu itu sudah kau buang waktu kita pergi ke pulau Jeju bulan lalu bukan?"

"Diamlah. Kau berisik sekali."

"Yak! Chanyeol! Ihh menyebalkan. Seterah kau saja, aku tidak perduli. tataplah buku itu sampai katarak." Ucap namja berparas cantik itu tak perduli lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan namja tinggi yang tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya yang tengah duduk bersandar di kursi kelas.

"Byun-Baek-Hyun." Bibir tebal namja tampan itu lagi lagi berguman nama seseorang yang menurutnya asing namun sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

"Siapa dia? aku bahkan tak tau ada anak bernama seperti itu?"

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya."

.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

.

"Hacihhhh!"

"Ihh Baek, kau jorok sekali. iuhh.."

"Mian Umin-ah, tiba tiba hidung ku gatal. Padahal aku yakin aku tidak terserang flu."

"Bagaimana bukunya sudah ketemu?"

"Aku sekarang berniat ke loker untuk mencarinya."

"Jadi kau tidak ke kantin?"

"Sepertinya tidak.. kalau begitu aku duluan Min-ya.."

"Semoga saja ada!"

"Emm.."

.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

.

"Foto apa?"

"Sakit sehari membuatmu hilang ingatan?! Ck, lucu sekali kau Baek."

"Kita tak saling mengenal jadi tolong bicara sopan terhadap orang yang baru bertatap muka."

"Aku sedang tak ingin mengamuk, atau berbuat kasar kepada seseorang."

"Jadi kau preman sekolah ini?! Mengejutkan, padahal kau seorang yeoja."

"YAK! Byun Baekhyun, aku serius!"

"AKHHH... Do Kyungsoo! Telingaku.. andwae ya!"

"Serahkan sekarang juga."

"Sehun-ah! Tolong aku."

"Tidak ada bocah albino itu. cepat serahkan Baek!"

"Iya sebentar, lepaskan tanganku dulu."

"Nanti kau kabur. Aku tidak mau ketipu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Hahaha kalau itu sihh, kau yang bodoh."

"Kau yang licik. Pantas appamu memanggilmu tupai licik. Kau memang licik dan picik."

"Heyy jaga ucapanmu. Aku ini cerdik, bukan licik atau picik."

"Serahkan fotonya. Kau sudah janji padaku."

"Ini. Kau itu menyebalkan sekali."

"Kau! Dari mana kau dapat foto ini. Hapus Baek!"

"NO! Aku janji untuk mengirimkannya bukan menghapusnya."

"BANYAK SEKALI!"

"Itu hanya sepuluh Soo, jangan berlebihan seperti itu."

"Sepuluh katamu. Ini banyak. Ini, wajahku. Kenapa dia memfotoku saat seperti ini. memalukan."

"Aku suka foto itu, kau terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Sepupu Umin-ah memang jjang memotret."

"Akan ku habisi orang yang di sebut sepupu Xiumin itu."

"Aku yakin kau tak akan berani."

"Wae? Kenapa, aku tidak akan takut."

"Kau yakin?" nada meledeknya dengan mata sipitnya yang sedikit memicingkan ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau dia adalah sahabat baik Kai-ssi, namja yang kau suka. Kau yakin akan menghabisinya? Kau akan di jahui Kai-ssi nanti."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak tau?!"

"Kau yeoja yang tidak peka. Hahh kasihan sekali namja gelap itu jika jadian denganmu.."

"Kau-

"Ohh Kai! Kemarilah.. Ada Kyungsoo disini."

"MWO?! Jangan macam macam Baek. Aku tidak akan tertipu denganmu lagi."

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak percaya padaku. Pergilah Kai, Kyungsoo tak ingin melihatmu."

"A-ani Kai, jangan percaya dengan omong- Ha? Dimana Kai nya? Baek kau-"

"BYE SOO... AKU HARUS SEGERA PERGI. FOTONYA SUDAH BERHASIH TERKIRIM SEMUA. ANNYEONG..." teriak Baekhyun dari jauh, kaki kecilnya sudah membawanya lari menjauh dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya geram.

"Sudah ku duga, aku di bohongi olehnya. Dasar tupai licik! Akan ku bunuh kau!" geram Kyungsoo tangannya ia kepal menahan amarah.

.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

.

"Apa kau tau anak bernama Byu-hyu, hah sulit sekali menyebut namanya."

"Ha? Byuhyu?"

"Ani ani, maksudku Byun Baek-"

"Ohh Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ahh ya! aku pernah melihatmu jalan bersamanya, jadi ku pikir kau tau tentangnya."

"Jika kau mencarinya, tadi aku sempat berpapasan saat melewati koridor. Sepertinya ia mengarah ke loker, aku sempat melihat wajahnya yang sedang mencari sesuatu."

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas informasinya, emm-"

"KimJong Dae, panggil saja Chen.."

"Oke, terimakasih Chen-ssi."

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, aku senang membantu..".

.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

.

"Hahh, lelahnya aku.. hampir saja aku mati oleh yeoja jadi jadian itu."

"Minum?"

"Eng? Sehun-iie kau disini?"

"Tentu saja. ini masih jam istirahat noona.. wajar bukan aku masih berada di koridor."

"Benar juga.. terimakasih Hun-iie, kau memang tau aku sedang membutuhkan minum.."

"Apapun untukmu noona.. Baek-iie kenapa lari larian di koridor, bukankah sudah ku peringatkan untuk istirahat saja di kelas."

"Aku bosan, tadi aku berniat mengambil buku di loker. Tapi aku menemukan mahkluk jadi jadian di perjalanan, hampir saja aku mati di terkam olehnya."

"Nugu?! Siapa yang berani berbuat seperti itu terhadapmu Baek. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Baekhyun-iieku.."

"Sudah lupakan orang itu, sekarang temani aku mencari buku terkutuk itu."

"Dengan senang hati.."

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Ne.. Ada pa Sehun-ah?"

"Bukan aku, Baek.."

"Lalu-

"Aku"

"Cha-chan-yeol?"

"Kau Byun Baekhyun?"

"N-ne"

"Baek-iie sebaiknya kau berhati hati."

"Tenanglah Sehun-ah, jangan berfikiran seperti itu terhadapnya."

"Lebih baik waspada bukan"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, empat mata?"

"Mwo?"

"Wae? Kenapa harus berdua? Kenapa tidak bicara disini saja?" tanya Sehun tidak suka mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ada hal penting yang hanya bisa aku sampaikan kepadanya."

"Ahh ne, aku bisa." jawab Baekhyun kurang yakin.

"Tapi Noona?!" protes Sehun, matanya memandang Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Aku akan baik baik saja Sehun-iie, percaya kepada ku."

"Hahhh.. ingat jangan apa apakan Noonaku! Ini peringatan kau tau." Chanyeol hanya menatapnya lalu berjalan mendahulu keduanya.

"Bye Sehun-ah, aku akan mengabarimu nanti. Aku janji!" ucapnya lalu berlalu menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah agak jauh di depannya. Panjang kaki yang berbeda membuatnya sulit menyamai langkah Chanyeol yang lebar, padahal ritme jalan namja jangkung tersebut terbilang sangat pelan. Tapi tetap saja -_-!

Namja berwajah datar itu hanya menatap punggung mereka berdua yang sudah berlalu di hadapannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan aura tidak suka. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika lelaki berengsek itu berani melukai pujaan hati nya, habis sudah kesabarannya. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia berbuat nekat akan mengabisi Chanyeol dengan tangannya sendiri.

.

"Begini," namja tinggi itu bingung harus mulai dari mana. Ia menatap yeoja mungil di depannya dengan menimang nimang susunan kata yang akan ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa menit, otak namja jangkung ini mulai bekerja dengan semestinya. Dengan mantap ia menatap yeoja mungil berparas manis ini serius.

"Apa kau melihatku bersama Luhan di gudang belakang? Maksudku apa kau pernah kesana?"

"Gudang belakang?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, namun detik berikutnya ia mulai mengerti asal masalahnya. Baekhyun sudah menduganya ini akan terjadi. Dan lihat, hari itu adalah sekarang.

'Ba-bagaimana dia tau aku berada disana?! Matilah aku. Tamatlah kau Byun Baekhyun.' tak mampu di pungkiri wajah Baekhyun berubah pucat dan takut saat ini.

"Aku yakin kau melihatku bukan? Maksudku bukan hari ini. Aku yakin kau pasti mengerti yang aku maksudkan." Tuntut Chanyeol, pandangan mata nya seakan berkata 'Aku benar bukan'. Dan Baekhyun semakin takut ketika ia mengetahui fakta itu. Jangan remehkan ia, begini seorang Byun Baekhyun sangat ahli dalam membaca gerak wajah maupun pandangan mata seseorang.

"Itu-aku, sebenarnya.. emm aku-buku" Oke mulut tipisnya tak pandai berbohong dalam merangkai kata kata. Dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang peka akan situasi. Jadi lengkap sudah pembahasan secara empat mata mereka. Tak ada yang mampu berbohong satu sama lain. Karna mereka mengetahui itu dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Entahlah aku harus berterimakasih atau malah ingin mengancammu atau tidak." Namja tinggi itu bersandar pada dinding ruang musik yang kosong, karna sekarang adalah jam istirahat kedua mereka. waktu yang pas bukan. Jawaban jujur keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, padahal itu yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

"..." Baekhyun hanya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan namja di depannya. Ia tidak memprediksikannya karna namja itu tengah menutup kedua matanya, namun wajahnya begitu tegas dan tampan.

'Apakah itu jawaban jujur, atau itu hanya jebakan belaka? Ayolah Baek jangan terjerat oleh pesona lagi.' Baekhyun hanya mampu mengira ngira dan menebak nebak. Ini begitu sulit. Wajah dan hatinya sekarang sama sama tak bisa menyebunyikan kegugupannya saat ini.

"Aku yakin kau melihatnya atau mungkin kau juga mendengarnya, aku menemukan bukti buku yang tertinggal di dekat gudang belakang sekolah dan di dalam buku itu tercantum namamu. Entah waktu itu pas atau tidak saat kau berada disana. Walau secara tidak langsung aku menuduhmu sebagai tersangka. Jujur saja sebenarnya buku itu juga yang menyelamatkanku dari petugas tua bangka itu. Merepotkan." Jelasnya, perlahan kedua kelopak mata namja jangkung itu terbuka dengan perlahan.

Hanya satu kata yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan 'Tampan' kedua matanya tak henti henti menatap namja di depannya dengan terpesona. Ohh lihatlah hanya orang gila yang tidak beranggapan sama dengannya. Bahkan dengan tatapannya kau bisa melenyapkan segala sakit hatimu padanya karna kebejatan yang telah ia perbuat, walau tidak secara langsung.

"Jadi.. apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan, suaranya terdengar begitu pelan karna takut.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Ha?" oke otak Baekhyun sudah mulai konslet sekarang. Ia sudah tidak bisa fokus, pikirannya entah pergi kemana.

"Aku berada di tengah kedua pihak, dan aku harus memilih salah satunya. Dalam hal ini aku malas harus memilih yang mana. Jadi bagaimana kalau kau yang mengusulkannya untukku?" jelas Chanyeol dengan sabar. Sebenarnya tingkah Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit gemas. Bagaimana bisa ada yeoja dengan seimut ini, dan bodohnya ia baru mengetahuinya.

"Aku?"

"Emm. Tentu saja. Dan itu harus keputusan yang tidak merugikan di kedua pihak. Pihakku maupun pihakmu. Karna bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin dirugikan."

"Aku.. tidak tau?"

"Aku bahkan sudah memberimu keringanan untuk memilih, tapi kau hanya menjawab tidak tau. Aku hanya memberikan pilihan terhadapmu. Kau tau aku bukan? Aku bukan orang yang mudah prihatin atau orang yang suka memilih sesuatu dengan lama. To the poin lebih baik."

"To the poin terdengar tidak sopan untukku." Protes Baekhyun pelan, takut menyinggung ucapan Chanyeol. Ia tidak suka dengan jalan pikiran seorang Park Chanyeol menurutnya itu bertolak belakang sekali dengan pola pikirnya.

"Persetan dengan tidak sopan. Apa perduli ku."

"Jika menguntungkan di kedua belah pihak, aku tidak tau. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya menguntungkan satu pihak saja.." ungkap Baekhyun

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Itu, mungkin akan merugikanmu.. Jujur saja aku takut saat ini."

"Baiklah, apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku? Kau takut kepadaku? Aku bahkan sudah berbaik hati memberikanmu pilihan dan kau masih takut terhadapku" jawabnya dengan pertanyaan, wajahnya terlihat tidak percaya menatap Baekhyun.

"Nada bicaramu sangat mengerikan."

"Oke lupakan itu, cepat apa yang kau pikirkan tadi? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, hari ini aku ada latihan."

"Bagaimana kalau kau kembalikan bukuku saja, kau bisa percaya terhadapku jika aku takan membocorkan apapun pada siapapun. Aku janji."

"Tebakan ku benar bukan. Kau memang mengetahuinya."

"Itu tidak di sengaja oke," elak Baekhyun

"Kau yakin kau takan memberi tau orang lain? Bagaimana jika kau melanggar? Atau mungkin kau diam diam sudah menyusun rencana sebelum kejadian ini. Dan di waktu yang pas kau bisa saja mencoba untuk mengancam balikku."

"Kau menyuruhku untuk mengungkapkan apa yang tadi aku pikirkan. Bahkan aku sudah berjanji. Kau masih tidak percaya terhadapku?"

"Tak ada yang bisa di percaya di dunia ini kau tau. Bahkan orang terdekat sekalipun. Apa lagi aku baru mengenalmu. Bagaimana aku bisa langsung percaya terhadapmu."

"Aku yeoja yang tak pernah ingkar janji."

"Bisa kau memberikanku jaminan?"

"Jaminan?"

"Dalam jangka waktu yang tak di tentukan."

"Mwo?!"

"Itu hanya jaminan. Bagaimana pun hanya kau yang mengetahuinya. Ini bisa menjadi petaka untukku kau tau. Jadi patut aku mengawasimu dan meminta jaminan kepadamu."

"Aku bahkan bukan jasa asuransi, mana bisa aku memberikanmu jaminan?"

"Kau bisa memberikanku apapun."

"Apapun?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T endang**

 **B okong**

 **C ute kyungsoo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW...**

 **Ditunggu**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Part 6

**Caption : Touch LOVE**

 **Author : Wolf88RED17+**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Kai**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **Kim Xiumin (GS)**

 **and other**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, School life**

 **Rate : M**

 **#Typo Bertebaran...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Byun-Baek-Hyun."

"Siapa dia? aku bahkan tak tau ada anak bernama seperti itu?"

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya."

.

"Hacihhhh!"

"Ihh Baek, kau jorok sekali. Iuhh.."

"Mian Umin-ah, tiba tiba hidung ku gatal. Padahal aku yakin aku tidak terserang flu."

.

"Ohh Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ahh ya! aku pernah melihatmu jalan bersamanya, jadi ku pikir kau tau tentangnya."

"Jika kau mencarinya, tadi aku sempat berpapasan saat melewati koridor. Sepertinya ia mengarah ke loker, aku sempat melihat wajahnya yang sedang mencari sesuatu."

.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun?"

"N-ne"

"Baek-iie sebaiknya kau berhati hati."

"Tenanglah Sehun-ah, jangan berfikiran seperti itu terhadapnya."

"Lebih baik waspada bukan"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, empat mata?"

"Mwo?"

"Wae? Kenapa harus berdua? Kenapa tidak bicara disini saja?"

"Ada hal penting yang hanya bisa aku sampaikan kepadanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Touch LOVE**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mwo?!"

"Itu hanya jaminan. Bagaimana pun hanya kau yang mengetahuinya. Ini bisa menjadi petaka untukku kau tau. Jadi patut aku mengawasimu dan meminta jaminan kepadamu."

"Aku bahkan bukan jasa asuransi, mana bisa aku memberikanmu jaminan?"

"Kau bisa memberikanku apapun."

"Apapun? Kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu-"

"Ingat! Jaminan yang ku maksud barang yang berharga. Bukan barang yang bisa kau beli dengan mudah."

"Aku tak punya barang berharga seperti itu. Seterah kau. Apa yang ingin kau jadikan jaminan? Kepala ku sudah pusing sedari tadi."

"Kartu pelajarmu." Singkat padat dan sangat jelas. Baekhyun hanya menatap tidak percaya apa yang namja ini ucapkan. Seperti masuk ke pendengaranya dan dengan cepat bagaikan jet otaknya langsung merespon dengan bagus.

"Kau gila!"

'Masabodo dia akan marah dengan ucapanku. Kalau bukan sekolah ini yang super ketat, aku takan mengatakannya gila. Yang benar saja ia menyuruhku menyerahkan kartu pelajarku. Bagaimana aku bisa masuk jika kartu pelajarnya di tahan olehnya. Namja ini sudah hilang ingatan rupanya. Bahkan ia juga bersekolah disini, masa hal seperti itu saja ia tidak mengerti.'

"Wae?"

"Yang benar saja. aku takan bisa melewati gerbang yang di jaga dua satpam gendut menyebalkan itu."

"Itu akan ku pikirkan nanti. Serahkan dulu kartu pelajar itu."

"Mwo?! Kalau begitu mana bukuku? Serahkan itu terlebih dahulu."

"Bukumu? Aku tidak bisa memberikannya kepadamu."

"Wae? Kau meminta jaminan terlebih dulu, padahal aku yang sangat membutuhkan barang milikku."

"Aku akan memberikannya nanti. Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Mana bisa begitu."

"Aku tidak bisa memberikannya bukan karna aku ingin menyimpan buku tak berguna itu. Hanya saja buku itu tertinggal. Barang laknat itu aman di rumahku."

"Dirumahmu?! Aku kira kau membawanya!"

"Untuk apa aku membawanya. Itu akan membuat lenganku sakit jika aku membawanya. Kau tau sendiri buku itu sangat tebal dan berat."

"Aku membutuhkan buku itu sekarang."

"Kenapa harus sekarang? Besok saja aku akan membawanya."

"Aku ada tugas hari ini. Besok adalah terakhir aku mengumpulkannya di jam istirahat pertama. Bagaimana aku bisa menunggu besok."

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku nanti sepulang sekolah."

"Menunggumu?"

"Kau menginginkan bukumu bukan?"

"Tapi kenapa harus menunggumu? Kenapa tidak kau ambil buku itu dan menyerahkannya kepadaku."

"Ya, ya. Yeoja bermata sipit, kau pikir kau siapa? Beraninya kau menyuruhku. Kau bahkan orang pertama yang berani melakukan itu terhadapku."

"Aku terpaksa. Jika bukan karna tugas. Aku takkan mengambil jalan ini."

"Hahh.. Kalau begitu kau harus menungguku. Tak ada pilihan lain."

"Bagaimana dengan yeojachingumu? Aku tidak ingin ia berfikiran buruk tentangku, atau mungkin murid lain yang mengira aku perusak hubungan orang lain. Aku juga masih ingin hidup tenang menunggu kelulusanku kelak."

"Pabboya! Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu. Luhan tidak akan berfikiran sampai sejauh itu. Kau berlebihan yeoja mata sipit."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Mataku tidak sipit!"

"Hanya orang buta yang tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu terhadapmu. Sudahlah sepulang sekolah tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah. Jangan lupa kartu pelajarmu."

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Mengurus sesuatu yang penting pastinya."

"Penting seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau mulai perduli terhadapku? Wahh.."

"Lupakan. Seterah kau saja. Aku menunggumu hanya ingin bilang, aku di jemput oleh supir nanti. Kau tak perlu menungguku pulang."

"Supir? Supir pribadi maksudmu? Ck, paling kau akan pergi dengan anak dari teman kolega ayah mu itu bukan?"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kepadamu, aku pergi dengannya karna membahas pekerjaan. Bukan yang lain. Kenapa kau selalu berfikiran negatif tentangnya."

"Ya seterah kau saja. Walau itu kenyataan sekalipun kau juga tidak akan ambil pusing bukan? Aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan itu."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi. Berbicara denganmu selalu membuatku naik darah."

"Aku tak bisa kau bohongi seperti mantan mantan mu dulu Lu."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, untuk tidak menyadari hal itu. Namja itu bahkan lebih brengsek dariku."

"Kau menyadari kau berengsek? Ck,"

"Siapa kau?! Keluar dari sana. Dasar pengecut."

"Aku? Untuk apa kau ingin tau tentangku. Urusi saja urusanmu."

"Brengsek kau!"

"YAK! KAU YANG DISANA. CEPAT MASUK KELAS! PELAJARAN AKAN DI MULAI!"

Namja itu berlalu tanpa berucap apapun, pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dalam sunyi. Meninggalkan guru tersebut yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berlalu pergi kekelas yang di tuju untuk mengajar.

Jika di perhatikan dengan teliti, ada yang sedang tersenyum dengan salah satu sudut bibirnya yang terangkat teratas. Ia sangat puas melihat respon namja yang ia benci. Namja itu berdiri di balik dinding dengan penerangan yang minim. Kakinya ia langkahkan keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat gelap itu, ia berucap sesuatu yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan dibuat merinding.

"Ini baru permulaan, kita lihat nanti. Siapa yang akan bersanding dengannya."

.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

.

"Lama sekali, aku sudah berusaha mencari alasan kepada Kyungsoo dan mencoba kabur dari kejaran Sehun. Dan apa yang aku dapat. Aku berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah yang sudah begitu jarang dilewati oleh murid murid. Apa tiang listrik itu membohongiku?!"

"Yak mata sipit! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana dengan mulut yang terus mengucapkan sumpah serapah tak bergunamu itu."

"Aku kira kau membohongiku?"

"Kau dalam pengawasanku mulai detik ini. Mana mungkin aku melepaskanmu, kau adalah tawananku. Masuklah, aku sangat lelah hari ini."

"Kau pikir aku tidak lelah." Baekhyun terus berucap sambil membuka pintu mobil depan, duduk dengan tenang dan memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Apa kita akan kerumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun ragu

"Emm." Jawabnya singkat

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuatku menunggu begitu lama."

"Ternyata kau yeoja cerewet ya? Aku sudah bilang aku ada latihan."

"Latihan? Bukannya tadi kau bilang latihan saat di jam istirahat kedua?"

"Itu juga latihan, menyusun rencana penyerangan lawan, itu adalah strategi permainan. Baru kita mempraktikan saat pulang sekolah."

"Ohh.. Aku kira kau lama karna ada urusan lain di..."

"Di? Dimana maksudmu, ha? Jangan bilang maksudmu gudang belakang sekolah?"

"Emm itu,"

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau ingin menguping kegiatan panasku lagi?"

"Tidak terima kasih atas tawaran tak bermutumu."

"Benarkah, aku kira kau akan berkata iya."

"Jangan mengusulkan pendapat sendiri tentangku. Aku terkesan yeoja mesum jika seperti itu."

"Bukannya memang begitu kenyataannya?"

"Kita bahkan belum resmi berkenalan dan kau berbicara seperti sudah mengetahui ku luar dan dalam."

"Aku memang sudah mengetahui bagian luarmu, tinggal bagian dalamnya saja. Mungkin jika kau tidak keberatan untuk menunjukannya kepadaku. Aku akan dengan senang hati-" nada bicara namja jangkung itu terdengar ambigu di telinga yeoja mungil ini.

"BUKAN LUAR DALAM YANG ITU MAKSUDKU!"

"Hahaha... Aku hanya bercanda, tapi jujur saja aku benar benar tidak keberatan jika kau mau menunjukannya."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Heyy, mesum begini banyak yeoja yang ingin bersanding denganku. Dan bahkan memohon untuk tidur denganku."

"Bodohnya mereka."

"Aku yakin kau diam diam juga menyukaiku bukan?"

"Percaya diri sekali."

"Tentu, aku bisa menangkapnya dari kedua mata sipitmu itu."

"Jangan sok tau." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke kaca mobil. Melihat pemandangan di luar lebih baik dari pada melihat namja di sampingnya ini. Menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipi cabinya yang menggemaskan itu yang minta di gigit, tidak lucu bukan kalau ia ketahuan menyukai namja ini. Mau taruh dimana wajahnya nanti.

CITTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Decitan ban yang beradu dengan aspal membuat mobil menimbulkan suara yang memekakan telinga. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah syok karna ulahnya. Yeoja itu masih belum menyadari sesuatu, jika saat ini ia tengah di perhatikan. Mata elangnya tak pernah lepas dari yeoja di sebelahnya ini.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti Chanyeol mendekati dirinya ke samping, tempat Baekhyun berada saat ini. Yeoja itu masih sibuk memejamkan mata sipitnya, sepertinya ia benar benar kaget. Ia belum menyadari posisi mereka saat ini.

'Perasaanku tidak enak' pikir Baekhyun, perlahan ia mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Matanya seketika di paksa untuk membola. Bertapa kagetnya ia, di hadapannya ada wajah Chanyeol, jarak mereka begitu dekat. Bahkan ini terlalu ambigu untuknya.

"Chanyeol-ssi," suara Baekhyun terdengar pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Namun jangan berfikiran Chanyeol tidak akan mendengarnya. Suasana sepi dan kedua telinga lebarnya dapat membatunya mendengar hal hal yang samar memalui gendang telinganya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Chanyeol dengan muka datarnya. Ia kembali keposisi semula bersiap untuk keluar dari mobilnya setelah ia melepaskan tali pengaman yang di kenakan Baekhyun. Jika kalian bisa liat di kedua pipi cubby yeoja tersebut berwarna merah merekah. Tak dapat di pungkiri ia menyukai hal mengejutkan tadi. Walau ia sempat malu karna salah paham.

'Bodoh! Kau mamang bodoh. Mana mungkin ia mau menciumku. Percaya dirinya aku. Pasti sekarang pipiku sangat merah. Ahh memalukan sekali. Pasti ia melihat wajah ku tadi. Aku mau pulang saja jika sudah begini.' Pikir Baekhyun sambil memegang kedua pipinya dan memukul kepalanya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiam diri di dalam mobil. Keluarlah! Dan mulai berjalan masuk."

"Ahh, n-ne. Mian..."

Dari sisi lain kita bisa lihat perbandingan wajah Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Nada bicara namja itu sangat tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya saat ini. Chanyeol sedari tadi tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan geli. Bagaimana tidak, niatnya awalnya hanya ingin memberi taunya jika mereka sudah sampai. Tapi yeoja itu terus melamun, lalu ide itu terasa mengalir dari otaknya begitu saja. salahkan otak cerdiknya..

Dan ia benar benar ingin tertawa lepas kali ini, wajah Baekhyun masih tercetak jelas di ingatannya. Jangan lupakan kata katanya tadi yang mengelak menyukai dirinya dengan lantang, lihatlah saat ini wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Sudah gemas tangannya sedari tadi ingin mencubit kedua pipi tembam tersebut dengan keras. Namun ia tidak tega. Sudah cukup ia mengerjainya sedari tadi.

"Sepi sekali, apa di rumahmu tidak ada orang?" akhirnya setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Baekhyun membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Kau yeoja yang cerewet dan banyak ingin taunya. Memangnya kau tak lelah?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Tidak di jawab juga tidak apa apa. Menyebalkan sekali."

"Mereka sedang pergi keluar negri, mengurusi proyek baru di sana. Dan hebatnya sekarang kita hanya berdua."

"Jangan macam macam!" merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang super duper mesum ini, membuatnya harus selalu waspada. Karna bahaya dapat mengancamnya dimanapun ia berada. Mencegah lebih baik bukan..?

"Tenanglah, aku juga masih sayang nyawaku. Serius sekali.."

"Berlebihan. Ck, apa kau anak tunggal?"

"Tidak."

"Mana saudaramu?"

"Dia menetap di Jepang."

"Wahh.."

"Respon yang sangat membantu."

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Wahh yang ku maksud memiliki banyak arti."

"Seterah kau saja."

"Ehh, ini kamarmu?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Untuk apa kita kekamar." Tanya Baekhyun waspada. Lagi lagi ia harus waspada. Padahal ia hanya melihat sebuah kamar di depan matanya, tapi seperti melihat sesuatu hal yang menyeramkan. Mungkin seperti lubang hitam.

'Bermain sedikit tidak apa apa bukan?' oke, seorang Park Chanyeol ternyata belum puas mengerjai yeoja kecil di hadapannya ini.

"Bukankah kita akan menghabiskan malam yang panjang.. Apa kau lupa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat buat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan macam macam ya?! Aku akan berteriak jika kau berani berbuat aneh terhadapku."

"Aku tidak ingin macam macam, aku hanya satu macam. Jangan lupa sebut nama ku jika kau berteriak nanti baby.. Aku ingin mendengar desahan keras darimu. Aku akan mengingatkanmu, jika kita sekarang hanya berdua.."

"CHANYEOL AKU INGIN PULANG. EOMMA!" Teriak Baekhyun sekencang kencangnya dengan nyaring. Mampu memekakan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"HAHAHAHAHA... Aduh perutku. Ya ampun sakitnya hahahaha," tiba tiba suara teriakannya tergantikan dengan suara berat nan kencang memenuhi ruangan rumah kediaman Park. Suara Chanyeol begitu menyeramkan, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang terbuka akibat tertawa hampir memperlihatkan seluruh gigi yang tersusun apik disana.

"Engg? Chanyeol-ssi kau tidak gila kan. Kau membuatku takut." Wajah bingungnya tak mampu di tutupinya. Ini aneh, atau mungkin saat aneh. Kenapa dengan anak ini? Apa dia gila? Apa dia salah makan? Ya kira kira seperti itulah pertanyaan yang mengalir diotaknya saat ini.

"Hahaha Baek, seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu tadi. Kau seperti bocah yang akan di culik dan mencari eommanya hahaha," kali ini suaranya di rendahkan dengan tangan yang sedang menghapus bulir air mata yang akan menetes, namun jari telunjuknya bekerja dengan cepat.

Kalian bisa liat mereka berdua terlihat konyol dan memalukan. Kelakukan mereka masih saja seperti anak yang umurnya jauh di bawah mereka. sangat berbanding terbalik sekali saat di sekolah. Sifat mereka ternyata keluar dengan sendirinya, membuat mereka terlihat begitu akrab dan seperti sahabat lama yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Walau masih dengan embel embel 'ssi' di belakang nama mereka. sekali lagi, mana perduli akan hal itu. menurut mereka itu sangat tidak penting.

"Itu tidak lucu sama sekali. Aku pulang."

"Yak! Jangan beranjak dari tempatmu, jika kau benar akan pulang begitu saja. Maka aku benar benar akan memperkosamu."

"Kalau begitu buku ku. Mana bukuku? Habis kau sedari tadi membuatku dejavu."

"Dejavu?"

"Mana buku ku."

"Iya iya yeoja sipit."

CEKLEKKKK

"Ambillah di rak buku atas, buku paling tebal adalah bukumu. Aku ingin kekamar mandi sebentar, aku ingin buang air kecil. Jangan coba melarikan diri. Atau besok kau bersiap akan ku seret kau ke gudang belakang sekolah. Aku serius kali ini."

"Aku tidak suka ancamanmu. Tidak jauh jauh dengan hal berbau mesum."

"Hanya itu keahlianku mengancammu, jika aku mengamcam yeoja selain dirimu dengan cara seperti itu. Mereka akan dengan senang hati menerimanya tanpa penolakan. Ingat! Jangan berani melangkah meninggalkan kamar ini."

"Iya! Aku tau." Sahutnya dengan tidak terima. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok namja di depannya yang tengah berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar pribadi di kamar anak terakhir keluarga Park ini.

"Dia ternyata sangat menyebalkan. Menyesal aku menerima tawarannya." Gerutu Baekhyun, setelah Chanyeol benar benar masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Ya tuhan, masa aku menunggu seorang namja mandi di dalam kamar miliknya. Seharusnya ia menyuruhku menunggu di ruang tamu atau dimanapun itu, asal jangan disini. Tempat ini seperti memiliki aura negatif. Sama seperti pemiliknya."

"Dia mandi lama sekali, seperti yeoja saja."

"Aku bosan..."

"Oia bukuku." Pekiknya, setelah ia ingat tujuan awalnya ketempat menyeramkan namun menyenangkan ini. dengan langkah pasti ia menuju rak buku yang tadi sempat di beri tau keberadaan buku tebal milik Baekhyun.

"Ya ampun! Bagaimana aku mengambilnya? Meraihnya? Ohh tidak, aku sangat tau diri akan pertumbuhanku saat ini. Loncat? No no no, kakiku bisa terkilir. Itu sangat berbahaya. Memanjat? Itu malah sangat mustahil. Mana bisa aku melakukannya, yang ada rak dan semua buku buku ini menimpa badan kecilku. HAHH EOMMA! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau berisik sekali mata sipit. Kau ingin memecahkan kaca jendela rumahku."

"Buku ku!"

"Ha?"

"Buku ku. Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya."

"Ohh.. aku kira tadi kau sudah mengambilnya."

"Salahkan lemarimu yang terlalu tinggi."

"Bukan salah lemariku. Tapi salahkan pertumbuhanmu yang tak pernah bertambah tiap harinya."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu. Kau itu manusia kelebihan kalsium."

"Heyy, ini tubuh yang di idam idamkan para namja di luar sana."

"Ck, pede sekali."

"Itu kenyataannya. Ambillah."

"kenapa kau menaruhnya di atas sana. Sudah jelas jelas di bawah sini masih banyak ruang yang masih lebih dari cukup."

"Aku malas. Lagi pula kenapa harus di permasalahkan letak penaruhan segala sih? Topikmu sungguh sangat tidak berguna."

"Aku kan hanya ingin tau, menyebalkan sekali."

"Kau mau minum atau makanan mungkin?"

"Aku ingin pulang saja."

"Pulang? Ini masih sore, santai saja. lagi pula rumah ku kan sepi."

"Justru sepi itu yang berbahaya. Aku benar benar ingin pulang. Ada pr yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Kalau begitu kerjakan saja disini."

"Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi." 'Terlalu banyak aura negatif jika banyak melewati batas area.'

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamarku. Disana dan meja belajar."

"Aku hanya ingin pulang Chanyeol-ssi!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau mengantarmu. Aku malas."

"Aku tidak hafal rute rumahku dari rumahmu. Setidaknya beri aku sedikit petunjuk."

"..."

"Yak Chanyeol!"

"Nanti malam saja. aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Malam?!"

"Ya malam, kenapa? Terlalu cepat ya, kalau begitu aku mengantarmu pagi saja. terdengar lebih baik untukku."

"Aku tidak mau. Intinya aku mau pulang titik."

"Aku sudah bilang aku malas."

"Kalau begitu aku cari di aplikasi map saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T endang**

 **B okong**

 **C ute kyungsoo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW...**

 **Ditunggu**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
